


Bloody Crystal

by Jayers



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jake have feel guilty about his secret relationship, Jake is a masochist too, Light BDSM, M/M, Myers is a little masochist, Sexual Tension, a little cute scenes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayers/pseuds/Jayers
Summary: Jake discovers a new facet of his, and that of one of the murderers, who unites them in an unexpected way. It's like a drug, once you take a bite, you want more.





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first job here in AO3, and I really like this couple, the reason is that almost everything that is going to happen in this story, almost, because unfortunately has not happened 100% real, are of games I've played, and I really have been given too much inspiration.
> 
> So I hope you like it ^^

It was an instantaneous slaughter.

 

They had barely reached that place, which Detective Tapp called " _The Game_ ", they just tried to fix a first generator, than he had appeared in the back. They should have been used to watching their backs, having their senses at their best. But that place had undoubtedly become his perfect hunting ground.

 

It was Min's fault, she insisted on fixing the generator closer to the exit. He always returned to it, each time each tried to run away and take the killer, who kicked the generator to leave. But he was smart, and he always came back, knowing there was someone left. Min did not realize when Myers reached the peak of his power by observing her so many times. And that's how they ended up like that.

 

 

Bill, Tapp and he tried to rescue her from the hook, but they all ended up on the floor.

 

 

He tried to crawl away from Myers, but Jake knew he could not escape. Not a single generator, he had not let them do anything, and the trapdoor of course, had not appeared. While it was true that this nightmare should already have them used to dying and starting over again, he detested the frustration he felt now.

 

 

And Jake hated to die so stupidly, if at least he could have done something, to feel that this life he was going to lose would have served some benefit, but by a small mistake, they were condemned.

 

 

With Myers you couldn't commit a single one, or it would be the end, like now.

 

 

Bill's scream, and the disgusting sound of the legs digging into his body, when he was executed, was heard very close. Shit, then the killer would not be far away. Soon the shouts of Min and Tapp were heard. That's it, there was only him left.

 

 

Trapped in his thoughts as he was, and still crawling, he did not notice that he fell down the stairwell. If God or whatever, the entity itself, would have been benevolent, the fall would have killed him, since it rolled down the stairs, opening a breach in the forehead. Of course he couldn't contain his own cry of pain, although he covered his mouth seconds later.

 

 

He had to do something, or resign himself to death, they were two rather unequal options, and it seemed that the second was going to be more credible. He tooks a couple of breaths, had to calm down, or else he would be in panic, and attacks of anguish were not more pleasant than a hook. His breathing stopped, the hand covering his mouth began to tremble as a cold sweat trickled down his forehead. There he was, standing, up the stairs, enjoying the show. Jake could feel his heart to come out of his chest, no matter how many times these situations occurred, he was always afraid. It was not bad to recognize him, if he felt fear, it was the only thing that affirmed that he was still human. That he still appreciated his own life.

 

 

Myers took a step, and the boy instinctively began hyperventilating, trying to crawl away, but there was only one wall, against which he leaned as he could. Jake had no escape. He frowned, trying to don't look so pathetic, when the killer was already standing in front of him. Okay, it was time, he thought, remembering at that moment, what he had found in his other game.

 

 

As soon as Myers grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder, Jake quickly searched his right sleeve for a piece of broken glass that stuck in the assasin's shoulder. Who let out a grunt, letting him fall to the ground, where the adrenaline of the moment gave him the strength to take a run. That said, there was no way to escape, but if at least he managed to piss off that damn, who it had been so easy for him. Once, it would be a personal satisfaction.

 

 

The bad thing is that he did not know where to run, everything was new for him, that place was only known to Detective Tapp, so, to his disgrace it was not difficult to get lost in the corridors. The fatigue was over him shortly after, in which he seemed to have managed to mislead the murderer, and he was finished in a room with a corpse in a chair, with that trap of bears on his head. Huddled in a corner, he bit his handkerchief to mitigate the sounds.

 

 

Ok, the plan had not been the best, but he had to do something, feel that he was not weak or easy prey. God, next time he wouldn't follow any advice to stay in a single generator all the time.

 

 

He was almost willing to die to go to the campfire, and scold Min for her suicide plan.

 

 

Soon his unintentional desire was half fulfilled, Myers found him after a while, and again, he stared at him from the doorway. Jake breathed hard from the wounds and fatigue, also reflected in his face.

 

 

He moved his eyes to a hook, not far from them, then returned to the killer.

 

 

"Ok, you win" he said with a sigh, resigned, after all, there was no other way. "Kill me now." Myers approached him, grabbing him, but for heaven's sake, this time it was different and it could have been much more terrifying than death. He was carrying him in the nuptial way, almost carefully, instinctively, Jake grabbed onto his shoulders, eyes wide open. "W-What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted, now really scared. Maybe it was a new way to take them to the hook, but it was very strange, besides, he was passing off from the hook!

 

 

Myers was taking him somewhere, and the boy was not sure if to let him continue, or try to run away now that his grip was not so firm, it would be easier the truth, but he had to admit that this new behavior was leaving him intrigued. Overall, he was going to die sooner or later.

 

 

He did not expect even less, that the murderer would take him to a coffer, and let him go before it. Okay, he had been less careful about releasing it, since it landed on his ass. He rubbed his bottom with a groan, looking at the coffer and then at his captor. Was he implying?....

 

 

He touched with doubt the coffer, then looked at Myers again with a confused expression. Surprisingly, the assassin nodded. Ooookeeyy ... his common sense told him ( _Don't trust murderers_ ) and less one that can stab you in the back, literally. Still, he decided to extend the game as much as he could, maybe he just wanted to enjoy a little hunting before killing him.

 

 

He rummaged in the coffer, with the throbbing sensation of terror that attacked him as he stirred dirt and debris from objects inside. But Myers did not move an inch, which made him even worse.

 

 

And as if the murderer had known, indeed, there was an emergency kit inside the coffer. Again, Myers allowed him to heal, under his watchful eye that sent shivers down the boy's spine.

 

 

When it was over, the killer started walking in one direction, looking back as if waiting for Jake to follow him. Okay, this was surreal, since when did the killers do this? He questioned himself slowly and cautiously, following his captor. Maybe he was more stupid to follow who could kill him, again, it was Jake's natural curiosity that made him want to discover what was going on in that man's mind. And it turned out, he took him to a generator.

 

 

Myers allowed him to make that generator, observing him from a distance, while with doubts and an eye looking at the murderer, the boy was repairing. Was it to create a false hope for all this? Did he have fun?

 

 

He personally didn't understand it, but Myers let him fix 3 generators, to make the trapdoor appear to escape.

 

 

Even when he was in front of the trapdoor, he turned to look at the killer, still keeping his distance and watching him. He never pulled the knife again, he was just ... well, that, looking. It caused that feeling of uneasiness in Jake, that something was not right, or that even, everything was too good.

 

 

He was almost tempted to say thank you, but he remembered something vital, and frowned, throwing himself through the trapdoor. They were enemies, perhaps this act was only at the killer's whim, probably, as expected, he was crazy. Jake really wish the entity punished him or something for allowing him to do that.

 

 

When the trapdoor was gone, and the space began to change, Myers pulled from his shirt, the piece of glass that the boy nailed. He could swear he had never felt such pleasure, that boy had triggered something inside him. **_Something_** that was level with the desire to kill.

 

 


	2. Shame

 

  
He had difficulty explaining how he escaped to his mates. He didn't like to lie, but it was much easier to say that he managed to repair 3 gens, and flee, to say that the killer let him run and heal, since that could give them the wrong idea. They couldn't hope that now the murderers felt pity, because by common sense, they didn't have it.

 

 

So the best thing, was to hide that fact for the moment, until he discovered or saw that another murderer did something like that, partly he preferred not, since it could only be a way to deceive them, and feed more to the entity with their hope.

 

 

Jake was distrustful, very much, really. Since childhood his father always made him distrust people, he don't had friends, since his father instilled in his head, that all people came to him for interest. He could have put those words aside as soon as he grew up, yet they did so much damage in his mind and heart that he couldn't never fully trust anyone.

 

 

Everyone wanted something from him, for his money, well, that of his family. His brother and mother were the only ones who could give him a little respite from all the social pressure he suffered for years. But it was not enough to take away all the evil his father did in him.

 

 

He had no choice but to flee shortly after, after a fight with his father for his grades, he didn't reach the average he wanted. It also had to be said that Jake hated studying, eventually he lost interest because he knew he would never match his older brother, the idol of his father. So he decided to go to the forest, where he found his inner peace with the animals, they did not care about his money, where he came from, or where he was going. It was mutual respect and peace. Of course, he missed his mother, and his brother, wherever he looked, or what people thought, they didn't hate each other, his brother always gave him support, but when he graduated he had to go abroad.

 

 

It was when he only had his mother, and unfortunately, she could not contradict his father. Deep down, Jake believed that that bastard bastard believed that by driving away his brother, who backed him and always defended his reprisals, and having his mother controlled, would make Jake be manipulated too.

 

 

He was very wrong, and now, surely or he was glad that he was lost, or would be looking for his brother to have someone to embitter his life.

 

 

A finger snaps woke him up from his thoughts.

 

 

Quentin raised an eyebrow smiling, ah, true, he was an expert in waking himself, and others after all.

 

 

"Something wrong? We have to prepare, it seems that it's our turn this time."

 

 

The last time Jake was elected, it was two more games ago, a curious word they had decided to give the fact to try to get out of those places alive.

 

 

"Nothing important, I just thought" He got up from his seat at the bornfire, and walked with the others, this time it was him, Quentin, Nea and Meg the chosen ones, closed his eyes letting the cold embrace of the entity grab them, transporting them to the world that this one decided.

 

 

The new scenario, this time were the fields of corn, where the boy appeared on top of the abandoned machine. Okay, he rubbed his hands, what could he do today? Go directly to the generators or engage in sabotaging the hooks? It was always good not to set a routine, otherwise they would be predictable.

 

 

He decided to go down and try his luck with the hooks, he had just one well positioned, behind a wooden wall with a window, he could be alert to all directions and have a good escape route in the worst case.

 

 

While everything seemed calm, that made Jake nervous, he would normally feel better listening to some noise, the heartbeat, the chant of the Huntress, the creepy voices of Freddy Kruegger's girls, the chainsaw, ... etc. But there was nothing. It was then, that he decided to look up at the window, just to make sure that...

 

 

And there it was, again Myers was watching him, and it seemed this time to be using that power of his, because at the moment he noticed how his heart was racing with the pulses of terror. He left the hook to the moment, starting to run without hesitation.

 

 

Of course, Myers went after him, and never lost sight of him, no matter how many turns the boy tried to make, the killer always found him. Something inside him told him that Myers had already loaded all his power, by the way he raised the knife, and was rushing quickly to him. Shit! If he didn't do something, he would end up on the floor at once!

 

 

His momentary salvation, was a pallet that was placed in front, if only he had listened to Meg about doing more exercise with her, he would have learned to sprint fast enough to a few seconds. Luck seemed to be on his side, when he managed to throw the pallet to the killer, a few seconds after he had attacked him. Myers was stunned, and he had managed to hit him in the face. He put his hand to his mask, touching his lips, maybe he had managed to inflict damage on his mouth, he didn't know, only that he had to run for his life.

 

  
The pursuit lasted approximately ten minutes, which gave time to others to repair some generators, if only Jake could have found another pallet, but that fucked up place sometimes you simply had to have the wit to use more elements in your favor. This was not his case, he tried to jump out the window in time, only to feel how Michael grabbed his foot, pulling with his strength back, to change to grab him by the waist and place him on his shoulder.

 

 

"Fuck! Drop me, you bastard!" he yelled writhing. He did not always shout insults, or even bother to tell the killers something. But Myers had earned his maximum distrust and disturbance since the other time.

 

 

This took too long, he was noticing, and he smiled when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Myers had no hooks! This was undoubtedly the work of Quentin, Jake had taught him how to use the toolkit for quick sabotage, and he was grateful, since he had no hooks around him.

 

 

'Yes! It's almost there! A little more and I'll be free! ' he thought smiling, he knew the torsion of the muscles, how the assassins tensed when they could not bear to carry them on their backs, and more when they made them move from one place to another.

 

 

There would be little resistance to Myers, and he had already glimpsed a new escape route, when simply...

 

 

  
**_SLAP!_ **

 

"Aaahh...!"

 

 

Jake widened his eyes, feeling his face blush with embarrassment, after processing what had just happened. Myers had slapped his buttocks, quite firmly, and he...oh fuck...He had even moaned!? Did he really just release such a sound!?

 

**_Myers had fucking really slapped him?!_ **

 

It had not been like his usual grunts of pain, before a blow or being hung on a hook, no, it had sounded so different, that the boy himself was paralyzed, which gave him time to Myers recover.

 

 

Nor had he lost any detail of that, and there it was again, that feeling bubbling in his chest. He diverted his course to the barn, where he threw the boy against a bale of straw, tumbling him upside down. Jake swallowed, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and fear again. This killer really did some very weird things, but that slap and now this...What the hell he want?

 

 

His body went into a panic, when Myers leaned over him, staying between his legs. The killer's big firm hand went to his neck, squeezing him, not cutting the boy's breath, but leaving him immobilized, knowing that a false move would be his downfall. Still Jake brought his hands over the killer's wrist and arm, trying to push him away.

 

 

What was happening? Was he going to kill him like this? Strangulating was not his way of killing and he knew it, Myers always used the knife, same as...Oh god. Jake felt his breath stop in his throat, as the sensations of dread and tingling passed through his spine, when the edge of the knife caressed his thighs without pressing to nail them. Then it seemed that he left the knife for a second, to use that hand and caress the waist below the clothes a little, pressing his hips and later, Myers touch the buttocks that had previously hit. He felt, without looking away from Jake, he was curious, it was something he had never done before, and the boy's reactions was ones he liked a lot, as Jake writhed beneath him, inevitably, rubbing their bodies nicely for the older one. Jake's face flushed furiously, as he hyperventilated at last processing what the killer was doing.

 

 

"Stop!! Let me go!!" he screamed, still writhing more hard, partly biting his lips and cursing his body that seemed responsive to his touches. He could hear the assassin's thick breathing, which did not take his eyes off him, provoking more fear and embarrassment at seeing himself like that. If this kept up, he...

 

 

Michael growled when his own knife was stuck in his back.

 

 

Quentin had arrived in time, to see that, although he only believed that the killer was trying to kill his partner, to Jake's luck, since he would prefer that to see how that wretch tried...

 

 

He didn't waste his time filming down the side, and running away while Myers tried to find his knife.

 

 

Quentin led him to the exit, going after him to put the body in case Myers had that ability that made them go straight to the ground with a bang. He was grateful to him, since he had really experienced one of the worst moments of his life.

 

 

Once at the campfire, after dinner, and all talk about how they spent their time there, while the others tried to flee, Jake avoided the issue, which worried his friend, the dream walker. Certainly Quentin never saw or experienced dying at the hands of Michael, so he supposed he could have used the Memento Mori. Still, it was normal for him to feel calmer, but Jake remained so distant, thoughtful and elusive to questions...

 

 

For his part, the boy barely tasted a bite that night, and it took him a long time to go to sleep in his tent.

 

 

Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel those hands touching him again, his skin bristling under the touch of the killer... How could that bastard dare to touch him like that? After going to know how long, suffering their tortures, their persecutions, die in their hands and on the hooks. This was simply to deprive him of the little security he felt!

 

 

Believe that there was a limit, that they only wanted to kill them, not ... do that to them.

 

 

  
He blushed remembering him again, and closed his eyes growling, pressing his face against the pillow. He felt so ashamed, of his sounds and how his body reacted. Jake never had a couple, neither girls nor boys, he never noticed the genre, but again, he never felt the confidence to establish a relationship. No way. So of course, he had no sexual experiences. It was the only excuse he felt he could use to justify himself.

 

 

It was the first time someone touched him that way .... Between opened his eyes, still blushing, remembering at that moment, the killer's way of looking at him, he could see his eyes, deep eyes inside that mask. He looked at him curiously, not to hurt him, even though he was not having his consent. Jake still didn't understand why that slap to the beginning.

 

 

He always wore many layers of clothes, but those nights, supposing it was summer or at least the entity caused that sensation of the weather, he used to sleep alone with his pants and a black shirt with suspenders. Even if his pants were thin, he still felt hot, even more so when his thoughts wandered to the sensations of that day.

 

 

He bit his lip, taking one of his hands down, to his inner thigh, to the right place where Myers touched him. He shivered slightly, beginning to caress himself, trying to match those hands, containing a shameful sound about to leave his lips, noticing that he had get hard only with those simple caresses.

 

 

Jake cursed being a damn inexperienced virgin in this, cursed his body for betraying him in that way, for a few simple and sudden touches.

 

 

And he cursed Myers for putting him horny instead of hanging him as he should have done!

 

 

 

 


	3. Curiosity

Jake tried to evade the entity's choice as much as he could.

 

To his dismay, there seemed to be no alternative to that. He couldn't deny it, he was afraid that the killer who appeared at each new game was that damn perverted stalker.

 

So after about five games with luck, the sixth he knew that it could not be so easy to evade their meeting.

 

And so it was, he had barely appeared again on top of a hill, he could see the white flash of his mask not far from him precisely. He knew that sooner or later, Myers would surely find him, and now that his terror radius was 0, try to repair a generator or sabotage a hook, would expose himself to a surprise attack.

 

As soon as the killer moved, Jake made the most bizarre, weird, and reckless decision he had ever made.

 

He followed him.

 

While Myers's speed now was not much, since he knew that it increased at each level of power he acquired, he kept his distance as much as he could, and stayed behind a stone wall, on the McMillan estate, leaning slightly to see how the killer stalker was look around, sure looking for some survivor. An annoying and mocking voice in his mind told him that it was possibly him who Myers was looking for. "... Chst, that damn ...", he muttered to himself, noticing how he blushed, so he slapped his cheek, shaking his head.

 

' _This is not the time for this, I have to find out if that behavior is the one that will come from now on with the others as well. If so, we will have more problems than just death._ ' He thought taking a deep breath with concern. Another fear was that this behavior was directed only to him, since he wouldn' t know how to handle it.

 

 

In part he also feared himself, after what happened the other night, he felt more than ashamed of himself, how could he had touched himself thinking about that murderer? How could he now look at others in the face without feeling guilty?

 

 

That's why he had to make sure, he didn't want anyone to go through for that situation, and he was still lucky thanks to Quentin, but if there was no one left to help then...

 

 

He shook his head, not wanting to imagine it. Now he had to focus on what he was doing.

 

 

He peered again, to see that Myers was going to a generator, to kick him. So someone else was already here, it would be difficult to observe without being discovered.

 

 

Once the killer moved, Jake did as well, going down and covering himself with trees, bushes, whatever he was used to, he was lucky not to be among the tallest of the group, and his clothes served to camouflage rather well in wooded areas. He raised his head so he could see him again.

 

 

The more he watched, the more he became aware of Myers' cautious movements. No one could say that this man didn't impose, his enormous height, that somewhat disturbing mask, and all his complexion ... He really had broad shoulders and strong arms, when he caught him he felt it was almost impossible to escape them. Not to mention that he would probably have abs, when he cornered him against the straw, being under his body, he could feel that Myers had well-marked muscles that ...

 

 

Wait a minute! Why was he thinking that now!? He blushed again, frowning, looking at Myers again accusingly.

 

 

' _This is your fault bastard! You make me think things that I shouldn't think at times like this and  never!_ ' He shouted from his mind.

 

 

He was sure, that it was not an intelligent or logical decision, in any universe, to be following a murderer instead of the other way around, although if he saw it from another side, no murderer would ever suspect that a survivor was following him.

 

 

So that made him feel better.

 

 

Michael by his side, had been noticing something strange in the ambient, for quite a while in which he patrolled, and it was thanks to a reflection of the broken glass of the main building of the estate, that he saw the reflection of the boy, looking at him secretly. He decided not to turn around and surprise him, because this did earn his maximum attention.

 

 

It was true that he had been somewhat impatient to be re-elected by the entity. Two games before, he was disappointed not to see him with the other survivors previously. But it seemed that the entity was generous this time.

 

 

He had never before found himself eager for something, with such impatience. Not since he tried to reunite his family again. Seeing that this was impossible, given the circumstances, Michael only found pleasure or simple entertainment in killing those people. But even he had begun to develop a hollow inside him, since he felt somewhat caged in this world. Sacrificing them was fine, in one way or another, getting ways to get new skills, or to be able to enjoy a good kill. But over time, he began to become more hollow, anxious about anything other than routine.

 

 

Until that boy had awakened him a new side, that blow with the bloody glass that he still kept, for some reason, when he fell from his shoulder, their eyes had crossed, and something in the boy's eyes caused a sudden change. One that he enjoyed when he resisted, when the boy hurt him in his persecutions. The look in his eyes when he faced him, still hurt. And the confusion that he was created in him when he changed his behavior, which was another way to experiment had to admit. Somehow, the boy had managed to keep him captivated to the point of wanting to explore him, completely. He never got along with people, he hated them. Only his mother and Angel were worth living for him.

 

 

And now that he had lost both, he needed to find something that could fill that void.

 

 

That change, that yearning desire for something unknown until now, was provoked by that boy.

 

 

After all, they both had managed to attract the attention of the other, and Myers would not deny that the other time, he could discover that he could get to notice those human sensations, something he related to his basic knowledge of sexual arousal or desire. It was something that never caught his attention trying, he was not attracted to women, or men, naked or with clothes. Nothing. With Jake it was the first time something like this had happened inside him.

 

 

Now, just at this moment, he was delighting in the image of the boy watching him. His dark eyes didn't lose any detail of his movements, and he could even swear to see a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

 

 

He knew what that meant, so Jake was not so displeased by it.

 

 

Jake began to wonder why he was so static, in front of the building. Would there be someone inside? Would he be watching to charge his power?  
He was startled a little when the sudden light of a repaired generator came out of the top of the tower. So yes, there was someone in there. Looking down at the murderer, he quickly suppressed a gasp, standing against the tree holding his breath. Myers had almost seen him, turning suddenly.

 

 

' _Surely he's going to go up to look for the one who has repaired the generator._ ' He thought taking a few silent breaths, all right, now he would have to be careful, depending on where Myers came from, he could see him from on high. So he would have to go quickly to get inside the building, although that was also a risk, if Michael came down the stairs, and looked for the ground floor, he would also find him.

 

 

Tks, everything was quite complicated if he think about it.

 

 

He shook his head gently, it was better to act than to rethink possibilities, he was just wasting time. He looked again, with hope would he could see what was the side Myers had climbed. On the other hand, Jake only hope that he hadn't gone after whoever had fixed the generator.

 

 

However, when he turned to look, he did not see the killer.

 

 

' _Where he go_?' He looked up, and saw no signs of movement. ' _He will be gone? I really took too long? Now he shouldn't be very fast ..._ '

 

 

It was when he felt it, the pulses behind him, the hairs stand on end for the familiar sensation of the radius of terror. Turning around, Myers was standing behind him, barely a foot away, staring at him.

 

 

His eyes widened at the shock, and his breath caught in his throat, feeling his legs tremble. When did he know? Jake thought he was cautious, this shouldn't be possible! At last his brain reacted, sending orders to his running legs, as soon as Myers moved a hand, he supposed was to grab him or take out his knife. In any case, he didn't feel like checking his intention.

 

 

He made a feint, going under his arm, running precisely to the building, did not even look back, he knew Michael was following him, this time having some advantage over the distance he managed to get out, jumped out the window , and climbed the stairs that led to the second floor with the gen already fixed.  
He was going to take advantage, that the broken window was always there for a quick escape or make him think he had jumped.

 

 

But he was shocked, when he approached the window, to be placed in case of having to jump, that some black thorns were formed to cut the way off. The entity was not letting him escape? Since when did that? He tried to tear them away with his hands, in useless efforts, only managing to lose time again. He turned to find another route of escape other than the stairs, and then he knew there was no way to escape.

 

 

Myers was behind him, standing between him and the stairs, the only escape route he was sure the killer was not going to let him use.

 

 

He panicked, breathing hard as he backed away as much as he could, until he hit the wall in the corner.Jake could have tried to make a feint, but he knew it doesn't work doing that twice with this man. Michael always learned fast the techniques of others, he knew almost the behavior of each one. It was what he thought about the campfire, that's why Myers knew where to look for him the other time, knowing that Jake could sabotage the hooks, he must have figured he had to look just in case.

 

 

Now he was cornered, again, with the elder hovering over to him, he could barely react when Myers grabbed him by the arms and threw him against the boxes. Jake let out a groan, this time the damn was rough, but instead of knocking him down, he kept him in a sitting position. He was pressed against the boxes, when Michael half climbed as well, with one knee between his legs. Fear came back again, making him breathe hard, trying to push the older one away.

 

 

He splayed his hands over Jake, who closed his eyes, trying to cover himself with his arms.

 

 

"No!! Stop!! Don't touch m...!!" He tried to scream, but...

 

  
.....

 

 

  
Jake opened his eyes, similar to the shape of a cat's dilated pupils, blinking twice.

 

 

" **Ngah**?...".

 

 

It was the sound that came out of his mouth, when Myers took his both cheeks with his hands, and began to fondle and pull them, very similar to the style of loving grandmothers, when they want to see how soft and elastic they are.

 

 

' _ **What the fuck?.....**_ ' Jake thought with a drop running down his temple, Myers looked very focused on his actions, as if they were of vital importance.

 

 

Jake blushed a lot when he stopped tugging at his cheeks, stroking them with one hand, another down to his chin, under his chin, then traveling to the back of his head or hair. He was beginning to feel like he was some kind of kitten that Myers was trying to find the right point to make him purr.

 

 

He never was someone who received much fisical attention, but of course Myers gave him so much pampering was even spooky.

 

 

"H-hey, stop, this is...!" He tried to take his hands off her face, feeling his pulse too fast and his face burning with embarrassment. However, seeing the resistance of the other, Michael squeezed his hands a little, bringing their faces a little closer, pressing him against the boxes. Jake opened his eyes in surprise, when Myers stuck one of his thumbs inside his mouth, taking advantage of the fact that he opened it to complain again. He couldn't stand the other's gaze, so penetrating, as if he expected another reaction on his part to such an act.

 

 

And to his disgrace, he didn't suppress a moan when Myers's thumb brushed his tongue. That seemed to encourage Myers, since he continued his oral exploration, stroking the inside of the cheeks, the teeth, especially the fangs, checking how sharp they were. The more he massaged his palate and tongue, the more sounds he caused the boy to release, and that own Jake found himself unable to control, again, that sensation of strange pleasure, bubbling in his stomach, expanding like fire with only those actions.

 

 

Myers watched him with satisfaction, caressing his thin and soft lips, through which escaped some spit between his gasps. They both knew, especially Jake, as much as he wanted to deny it, that this caused them a kind of exciting morbid, and that was precisely what worried him.

 

 

' _I'm not fine, definitely this place makes me crazy. **He's going to make me crazy**!_ ' he thought, breathing hard, now that it seemed that Michael was giving him a break. ' _I have to stop this._ '.

 

  
"E-enough..." he murmured, grabbing his hand with his trembling owns, which before had barely been able to fight to push him off. "Stop doing these strange things, what do you want?" he asked, finally gathering strength and courage to speak clearly and seriously, looking him in the eyes without hesitation.

 

 

The assassin cocked his head, as if he was examining Jake again, assessing him. Jake couldn't wait much longer than the usual silence, and another damn and provocative caress on his lip, before he put his thumb inside his mouth again. He let out another moan, grabbing his hand, and looking into his eyes, he was pressing his thumb against his teeth, as if looking for a bite or something.

 

 

As soon as Jake heard a familiar alarm, the one that sounded when an exit door was open, he realized how long he had been with this man, and the understanding of what he was doing was still more real. He frowned, still flushed but didn't care, grabbed his hand tightly closing his lips around Myers's finger.

 

 

Did he want a bite? Well, he would have it!

 

 

As soon as he held his tight, he gritted his teeth against his finger, coming to savor a little blood in his mouth.

 

 

Myers grunted, but instead of walking away, he grabbed Jake by his hair with his other hand, pulling him closer so he wouldn't let him stop. The boy gave a grunt, and went to bite the palm of the murderer's hand, feeling that excitement again when he grabbed him in that way of hair, without actually pulling to hurt him, but enough to subdue him.

 

 

The deep eyes of that man kept him hypnotized, without understanding why he wanted this so much? Myers barely seemed to feel pain, or maybe he just liked it. Jake only knew that this was bad, and he had to end, or he would end up lost in the abyss of darkness that Myers' gaze brought with him.

 

 

An absurd idea occurred to him, but perhaps this was the way to escape, he reached out, to touch his mask, covering his eyes.

 

 

Myers liked to watch, but if he forbade that, he would have to leave a free hand to move his hand away.

 

 

And although he didn't expect it, that's how it was, he left the one holding his hair to move his hand obstructing what was a good show for him. It was the perfect moment to push with both hands the one that held his mouth, pushing him with the leg in the chest to remove it completely. So he could give himself the impulse to roll on the ground to the side. He didn't wait for Myers to recover to run to the stairs, which he jumped down in a way that he didn't know how he managed.

 

 

He ran around the estate looking for the exit, luckily, Claudette was in a waiting, and smiled when she saw him.

 

 

"Jake, over here, fast!" she shouted, then left, wrapped in fog.

 

 

He stopped a few inches away, suddenly felt strange, something inside him seemed to protest something.

 

 

Was he...doubting to leave? No, definitely, this was wrong, that damn murderer was fucking his mind to confuse him, because he was supposed to run away, not feel bad for hurting him, not feeling bad for going back to the bornfire, with his friends.

 

 

He noticed that familiar feeling already, just behind, and slowly turned to look at him.

 

 

Michael stood still before him, not moving, as usual observing what his decision would be. Was it obvious enough, no? Run away.

 

 

Then why the hell did he step forward, to get close to him? He bit his lip, not understanding himself, or his body, or his mind. Myers watched him closely, stretching his bitten hand towards him, to caress his lips again, earning a surprised look from the boy.

 

 

Of all the silences they had had, this was the most uncomfortable for Jake.

 

 

"I don't understand" he spoke softly, but still contained anger and confusion. "You kill us, you sacrifice us, all of us, and now you do this ... I don't fucking understand." He pulled Myers's hand away, to look him in the eye. "But I'm not going to let you hurt them, not like that, I will not let you hurt me, I don't care if you sacrifice me, but I don't intend to play your games just to please you."

 

 

Ok, again that little voice that used to talk to him and advise him what was best, which he was ignorant it enough, was reminding him that he was talking to a murderer. Not with an ordinary person, but a murderer who could kill him right there, at any moment, in the most painful way possible. But Jake was determined, no matter what it caused to his body, he would be stuck in that place for a time that even he didn't know when it would come to an end. He wasn't going to allow that every time he had to be elected, he would be harassed and practically raped by this man. This monster.

 

 

The same monster that raised his hand, and carried it under his chin, raking it gently.

 

 

Jake's face flushed furiously, regaining that look of dilated catlike pupils, pulling his hand away quickly.

 

 

" **Don't treat me like a damn cat!** " Jake shouted before turning around and leaving the place, absorbed by the fog of the entity.

 

 

Myers looked at his hand, and then how his prey was going.

 

 

That guy was the right one, and he had already seen of first hand that the different behaviors were quite acceptable for his taste. Jake seemed to like the domination and subjugation, as well as the hard gestures, and apparently now, also the positive and affectionate reinforcements.

 

 

But he still had a bit to get him completely.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I really appreciate the support you give me, I try to make the chapters longer and with more content as the plot progresses, and improve my writing.
> 
> The truth is that I don't want to go very fast, but I don't want to do things slowly as a "normal" relationship, since this is not the case.
> 
> Regarding Jake, I do not know how you imagine him, but I believe that being someone as lonely as he has been, reacting to these sudden and intimate attentions, would make him some lil' shy and Tsundere, and undecided on which side to lean. Betrayal his friends and get his own pleasure, or be loyal and try to avoid Myers.
> 
> Which, with respect to his personality and actions, I have made him change actions to try to find out how to deal with Jake without damaging him, I think that, as you have read, losing his two most important people would make him rethink that he should Make a small change if he want to get and keep whatever comes up with Jake.
> 
> I hope you don't bother precisely my point of view of both characters, since I try to get closer little by little, for the moment, it's Myers' turn, but Jake will also provide his grain of sand for the thing to work.


	4. Gift

Michael sat on the curb of the empty streets of Haddonfield, though they weren't real, made him feel like he was in his home again, if he could call it that way somehow. While the survivors had a camp with a bonfire, they also had one, usually some murderers would gather around it before being chosen. The bonfire allowed them to travel to their worlds or those of the other murderers whenever they wanted, either to study the land or to prepare it to their liking.

 

 

In the "breaks" to call them, he was dedicated to stay in his world, not used to relate to other murderers. Even if some of them seemed to get along with each other, he supposed that for the time they were there. Especially the three principals, who seemed to lead the group from time to time, and guide the new killers when they arrived.

 

 

In spite of that, he didn't feel any kind of attachment or empathy for them.

 

 

In his hands was the piece of bloody crystal, which he still retained from his main encounter with the boy. It was a good trophy, he thought, as he stroked it with the tips of his fingers, the blood was already dry. A constant reminder that he craved the boy.

 

 

However, it wasn't too easy, he had already experienced Angel's rejection, even when he tried to make her understand the truth. Jake was a different case, luckily, since he seemed to feel something, whatever it was, since his way of acting never suggested a permanent refusal. He only had to motivate the boy to approach him, so he could feel the warmth of those peaceful days of his life again.

 

 

This time he had to do it well, without frightening him away, something he saw as difficult, after so much time hunting him and his friends. The distrust was visible, more after their last meeting, which had spent enough time for him. Sexual need wasn't totally necessary for Myers, he only explored, processed and understood the sensations through which he passed. He had to admit, that boy was causing very good results, even though he only allowed him to enjoy them for a moment, before trying to flee.

 

 

That bothered him to a some degree, being so close and so far away, it made him anxious, wanting to kill, fortunately the entity on those occasions didn't bring the boy to the game, allowing him to be as brutal and cruel to the rest as he wanted.

 

 

To his dismay, he didn't always have these moments of reflection and peace for him alone, usually, there was a murderer who hovered near him, who seemed to enjoy getting into other worlds, especially his, to annoy him.

 

 

Like now.

 

 

Myers threw his knife into a tree suddenly, barely looking, just to make the sound of a bell ring, followed by Wraith's laughter. The entity prohibited them from fighting among themselves, murdering each other, or creating bad ties, since they would have to share their territories among themselves, and skills that the same entity provided. At a certain point, Michael could get to understand it, on the other hand, he just looking to disembowel that elusive invisible.

 

 

Who leaned against the tree, taking out the knife to admire it.

 

 

"Simple, but lethal. Has anyone ever told you not to play with sharp things? You could cut yourself." The specter smiled, throwing the weapon against its owner, who seized it perfectly, observing before returning his interest to the crystal piece.

 

 

That didn't go unnoticed by Wraith, he had noticed before, The Shape always carried that with him.

 

 

 

For a time, he thought it was a new offering, unique to his territory, but he never acquired it. The way in which Myers seemed almost obsessed with that piece of glass, by how he observed it, gave him curiosity, so the following games and times of rest, he was aware of the behavior of the Halloween killer. It was when he discovered that his interest revolved around not the glass, but the saboteour-boy from the group of survivors.

 

 

After the times he noticed something different, Wraith inquired enough to realize that Myers seemed worried, or disappointed. He was not entirely sure, but he wasn't in a "good mood," if it could be said that way.

 

 

So surely his plans for conquest weren't paying off. And how was he going to miss out on such a good opportunity for fun?

 

 

"Well, although I know you will not answer, I could give you some advice." His words caused Myers to turn around slowly, now he seemed inquisitive but suspicious, as if trying to find out what he meant, maybe he knew it in the background.

 

 

He smiled sharply, approaching with confidence, though not invading Myers' personal space either.Any idiot would dare never cross the personal space of this man.

 

 

"You're not the only one, you know, I mean, some of us also have our secrets with one of those little escapist mice, the fact is, it's hard to gain their trust, if it's not from the beginning, but not impossible."

 

 

Myers just tilted his head in his perpetual silence, analyzing his words, to look at the piece of glass. So he wasn't the only one, that would explain why the entity had not interposed, but had even helped. Entity didn't seem to deny them that kind of thing, maybe it could even benefit from something.

 

 

  
Wraith walked elegantly, to a hook, through which he ran a finger along the edge, humming.

 

 

"He likes to sabotage, am I right?" Michael, after a moment, nodded slowly but firmly. "Then, should he like that certain kind of thing: tools, metals, scrap, you know, things he can experiment with." It seemed that the Halloween killer was questioning him in silence, since he showed no reaction to understand.

 

 

So Wraith rolled his eyes, with one hand on his waist, gesturing with the other what was obvious.

 

 

"A gift, idiot, an animal's trust is earned by feeding it, it's the same thing with a human, giving him something he wants, or he may like it. But above all, forgetting aggression, or forcing him to do things that scare him. Don't hold him in. If you imprison him and you don't let him go, he will start to get scared and always will escape from you, but if you control yourself and behave in a way that he likes, then he will start to see you in a different way, and he will not run away anymore, as soon as he see you. "

 

 

The understanding was present, at least for how Michael seemed to be thinking about that possibility. A gift, a present, yes, he remembered how that used to be, when his mother brought him presents for his birthday, Christmas, during the time he was in that horrible place. Moderating his behavior, leaving behind his methods ... it was difficult, since he only wanted to grab him and keep him with him. However, he remembered that with Angel it didn't work, so if he recaptured it, changing his methods was not a bad idea if he contemplated it from that angle. The result could change for better.

 

 

For once, Wraith thought he saw a hint of thanks, or so he belive. Myers wasn't so easy to read either. He watched as the Halloween killer left without saying anything, being transported to the bonfire, which made him more curious about what his intentions would be.

 

 

 

' _Poor guy, I almost feel sorry for him_ ' he thought with a giggle, rubbing his smiling chin. ' _Hum ... maybe I should give **him** something too, I'm sure I'll find something perfect for **him**_.'

 

 

With that, Wraith also returned, willing to burn some offerings to the entity in exchange for a good gift.

 

 

_Wait_ , he had mentioned to Myers about burning offerings in exchange for objects or something in particular?

 

 

 

 

  
This time everything was too... _easy_.

 

 

Jake had repaired some generators, and removed hooks, he could even purify 3 totems without any news of the killer. The streets of Haddonfield were deserted, the rest of the group could be seen in the distance from the roof.

 

 

The whole "day" had gone by so quickly and without incident, that he was even suspecting that the Entity forgot to invoke a killer. It could be possible? It had never happened before, could it now? And while it was true that the curiosity killed the cat, Jake felt that something wasn't be right, so even when the two exit doors were activated and opened, the boy climbed on the roof of one of the houses to get a best view of everything.

 

 

No sign of movement, or absolutely any identifying sound.

 

 

His heart had stopped several times before, at the thought of being surprised by Myers. Especially because this was his territory, according to Laurie. For her to come back here it was quite stressful, apparently. Jake had to admit that he had been listening and asking the blonde enough about The Shape. Any data she could give him, whatever, was a helpt to try to understand the why of his actions.

 

 

However, Laurie closed herself completely, avoiding the subject or sending disapproving looks at Jake. On those occasions, he could get to understand her, Michael did horrible things to Laurie and her family and friends, it was normal that she didn't want to remember everything, or try to explain the most significant features that she could be observed in the killer.

 

 

The lack of information, on the other hand, was vital for Jake, because he didn't know how long he would have to pray so they wouldn't see each other again.

 

 

' ** _However, a part of you, wants him to appear_** ' said a whispering voice in his head, Jake had started hearing it a few times since he was here, he could sense that it was his subconscious, trying to play tricks on him. It wasn't like his voice of reason, this sometimes scared him, it seemed to speak on his own to make him shiver or make him lose hope. And even many times his sentences scared him because he knew deep down that they could be _right_.

 

 

He closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath.

 

 

It was true? Did he really expect that in each game, Myers would appear?

 

 

He still didn't understand himself, the reasons why he acted in that way, why he doubted when he had to face the man. Or why he allowed himself to be captured, to touch in that way, to the point where his body practically melted, and he wasn't able to think reasonably until he saw a way to escape.

 

 

' _I think I'm wrong, something in me is wrong for me to let this all happen_ ,' he thought to himself, running a hand over his forehead.

 

 

' ** _Sometimes the things that happen, shouldn't be good for them to take to a desired point_** ' the voice whispered again.

 

 

This time Jake shook his head, he had to stop thinking about this, he had to focus on what was important. The survivors were all united in a single cause, flee, flee from here forever, leave everything behind, this horrible eternal nightmare. It wasn't good for them, nor for the mental and physical health of the own boy.

 

 

The sound of a whistle, made him wake up and look down. It was David, he was signaling him to the door, to tell him that he was going to leave in no time. It seemed that there was no one else left.

 

 

"It's time to go, too," he muttered to himself, watching David stay near the door, breaking a totem, he would surely have thought it better to get some experience before leaving. He placed himself well on the roof, looking down to see where and how to fall so as not to hurt himself when jumping.

 

 

As soon as he let his body flow in the air, rushing to the void, a strong hand grabbed him from behind, seconds before an arm wrapped in a kind of grip, similar to a hug, when another hand covered his mouth. That was why he couldn't warn David, despite his attempts to scream, he was being dragged into the house again, and his partner directly, without looking back, left that world crossing the door.

 

 

His heart was beating dangerously, in fear, the vague memory that there was a skill capable of killing them when they were the last remaining survivors, made him panic, not wanting a painful death.

 

 

But his whole body froze, when looking up, he saw Myers instead of another killer.

 

 

Any resistance that at that moment he could have opposed, to try to escape, was forgotten, a sensation of strange and cursed relief left him without strength for it. He only allowed the killer to take him with him, trying to recover from the shock and near-heart attack he had suffered.

 

 

There was a disconnection with his brain in a few long minutes, in which Myers was taking him to know where, he didn't even pay attention to his surroundings. It was when he was really realizing, that he was allowed his captor to do what he wanted, if only he escaped from his arms, he would just have to run to an exit door. Yes, it is what he should do. Not that.

 

 

He started struggling, trying to let go or sneak away, he was much smaller and thinner than Myers, which made this action very difficult, for the murderer it was always easier to carry a body smaller than him in many ways. Jake could swear that without a doubt, Myers should have in his possession Iron's grip ability. There was no other way to be subdued by him so easily if it wasn't had it. He was crossing all Haddonfield to take him to a house at the end of North Street, it was when Jake's curiosity won over his logical instinct for survival, that shouted he to flee.

 

 

On the other hand, thinking about it, Michael never killed him. Neither hung him in his previous meetings. Should he afford to feel "safe" then?

 

 

He couldn't think much, when Myers went down stairs to a basement, luckily, not the one of the hooks.

 

 

There he was released, falling to the ground. God, would he have to seriously teach this murderer that he could learn to let go him more delicately? He thought grunting at the blow, there was little distance between them, but the Shape was still in place, until Jake got up from the ground, it was when he moved to go somewhere.

 

 

He was leaving Jake a golden opportunity to escape, and he could have done it, the stairs were within reach. He just have to be fast.

 

 

_**He didn't  fucking move from the site.** _

 

Biting his lower lip, Jake realized that strange feeling again, the one that emerged when he was always alone with this man, a nervous tingling in the pit of his stomach. His body didn't move, or rather, he didn't want to move from the site. Jake attributed many of his problems in uncomfortable situations, to his damn curiosity about something so out of the ordinary. Just as it was now. But he knew that not everything was curiosity.

 

 

Maybe deep down, he was a kind of masochist, or it had been so long since nobody paid him any attention.

 

 

' _It may be that ... I may be trying to fill that gap of lack of affection in my life, with this._ ' He thought feeling himself wrong, trying to make more sense of his actions.

 

 

He couldn't trust people during his life in the real world, so he fled to the forest. At the stake with the other survivors, he could feel confident, because no one knew who he was, no one knew his past. Still, Jake had gone through a lot, to become someone quite introverted and lonely to try to take a step with someone at the stake. Being better friends, or more than friends, he could think about it, but Jake knews that he couldn't aspire to it, due to his own little capacity for socialization.

 

 

He didn't understand how he could come to not feel that kind of thing for human, sane and normal as his companions, but yes for this man.

 

 

Who came back too fast, as if he believes that Jake was run away as soon as he can. The boy gave a small start when he saw him, inhaling softly now with renewed nerves. Myers approached him, in a less tense way when he appeared again, carrying in his hands a large box with a white cloth, wrapped like a kind of ... **_gift_**?

 

 

Jake didn't hide his confused and surprised expression, when the taller one extended the box to him, waiting in silence for the boy to take it.

 

 

"H-hey?" He could barely express something better, returning to observe the other. Michael didn't move a muscle, fuck, this was serious. This murderer not only tried to touch him in perverted ways at every opportunity he had to be alone with him. It couldn't be true that he was now offering him a gift. "This is for me?" he asked, feeling idiot at the moment, because it was obvious that he did.

 

 

Michael nodded, bringing the box closer to the boy.

 

 

He felt somewhat pressured, what would happen if he didn't accept the gift? Would he offend him and then Myers would get angry? It could be a good way to restore balance, making this man hate him and try again to kill him or hang him.

 

 

There was too much temptation to do so, but again, his body acted before his brain in reasoning logically. He took the box in his hands, having to force himself, as it turned out to be something heavy, for comfort, he knelt on the floor, placing it down and looking back at Myers.

 

 

He seemed to be waiting for Jake to open the gift, probably to measure his reaction. He swallowed as his eyes dropped to the box, hands trembling. In his mind, thousands of possibilities began to flourish, what if he was giving him arms, hands, feet, or heads? Any part of the body that meant something to the other, causing a sense of horror in his own body.

 

 

Time passed, he was realizing it the more he doubted. But what else should he do? Running away now wasn't an option, confronting Myers either, and Jake certainly did not know how patient this murderer could become.

 

 

' _Enough, after I had bitten his hand the other time,_ ' reminded him his reason voice, but it made him recover the blush on his cheeks as he returned to that moment. With a slight denial of the head, he decided that it was best to finish soon. He undid the tie slowly, letting it fall to the side when his hands were ready to lift the cover of the box.

 

 

It was the moment, and Jake couldn't avoid close his eyes when he lifted it suddenly, not wanting to see the frightful images of his imagination. Only a few seconds later, he opened one eye slowly, afraid of what he was going to see, to be surprised instantly.

 

 

"But...what the...hell?" He spoke in surprise, while observing a lot of tools, bear traps, and manipulative material that he used to love, any piece of scrap metal was for him a perfect opportunity to create something new or investigate it.

 

 

But where did Myers get all this? More importantly, why did he give it to him?

 

 

He couldn't find a way to ask, but the relief invaded his body when instead of holding him here, Michael loaded the box and took it back to the exit. Jake supposed that if he brought him that far, it was just in case he tried to run away, but he had no intention of doing anything to him.

 

 

He didn't understand the feeling of disappointment either, because Myers didn't try to do something to him, he only accompanied the boy to the exit, giving him back his gift and staying there waiting.

 

 

Jake hesitated again to leave, since now he was beginning to realize that Michael changed his behavior in each new encounter, improving it without a doubt, now he looked something like an educated gentleman, to say it somehow. It was for that, and for the gift, that the boy found himself approaching him, swallowing with a slight blush across his cheeks.

 

 

Was it okay what he was going to do? Because he knew he would be opening the door, allowing him to approach when they should get away, for some reason and really, he didn't fucking understand himself, for a reason he didn't want to end this. He didn't want to go back to being hunted, slaughtered or killed by this man. On the one hand it was logical, but to move from that to a... relationship? If he could refer to that. He knew that was wrong, for his friends, but none of them made him feel that way, and he hadn't experienced anything good for a long time.

 

 

Exactly, this is what it was, an experiment.

 

 

He wanted to know how far he could go, how much things could change. Jake was stuck in this nightmare, if since he couldn't run away or die completely, and had to live in a daily routine, why not afford to change, just for a while?

 

 

It was frightening even his own change of mind, for that new possibility in his mind, a mere excuse to allow this. But it was too late to back out.

 

 

  
He rose on his heels, grabbing the neck of Myers's clothes with one hand, pulling him down, blushing even more when the other allowed him to shorten the distance. His voice trembled and it took a while to leave, but finally after a while he succeeded.

 

 

"O-okey..." he murmured, hesitating a moment. "But don't get me that way again, there's no need for you to force me to kidnap, if you do it again, I'll always run away from you, you will not have a chance to see me, okay?" He spoke firmly, but defiantly, wanting make clear his position.It was a threat that he planned to meet.

 

 

Wherever this was, he wanted to do it _voluntarily_ , without being forced.

 

 

Michael was surprised, although his mask did not show it. He was pleased with that reaction, so he rewarded that, reaching out to stroke the dark strands of Jake's soft hair. He loved that touch, but Jake broke it too early to leave.

 

 

He went quickly through the exit, without turning to look at Myers. His heart beat too fast and shame overwhelmed him to unexpected points, while the embrace of the entity's fog swallowed him.

 

 

For his part, the killer felt satisfied, in the end Wraith was right, changing his behavior brought good results. He kept that memory perfectly, apparently, Jake was also changing the way he behaved, maybe he had finally managed to pierce the boy's armor.

 

 

When he returned to his own bonfire, the other assassins were arguing, since Trapper had lost some of his traps, HillBilly's pieces from his chainsaw, Pigsaw also part of her things, and still others were also complaining. But Myers continued his way to his territory.

 

 

Wraith din't know whether to laugh or to sigh, since without a doubt, the Shape would have been in his scrapping looking for good tools.

 

 

He really should advise this guy better, if he wanted there to be _peace_ between everyone.

 

 


	5. Acceptence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, i'm sorry, but the next will be more important and extensive ^^u

"So during the extra time you were in Haddonfield, you went looking for these things." Quentin commented, while leaning against a trunk watching the black haired boy sitting on the floor, maneuvering with the scrap he had in his hands with a toolbox.

 

 

Jake nodded something distant, his attention was always on the pieces in his hand, they seemed fascinating, these must be the ones that this new assassin used to program the bear traps that she put in his head. Although in part, Jake was trying not to answer Quentin's questions.

 

 

He had to admit that he was very suspicious, unlike Nea, who was sitting cross-legged beside him, fiddling with the scrap Jake discarded on the side, classifying it as useful, less useful, and possible additions to items they already had in their pantry.

 

 

"Hum, what are some bear traps doing in Haddonfield?" she asked, touching them with care, since she knew how fucked up they were. "I didn't see any, nor did we feel the typical terror radio of the Trapper."

 

 

"David says you didn't see any murderers, not even you who stayed last?" again questioned the dreamwalker, missed with that story in particular, it seemed that Jake was a real magnet for strange situations, and to stay the last to flee the games. But the boy just shook his head, trying to focus on what he was doing.

 

 

It would have been about five games since then, but even so, Quentin seemed too worried, maybe he suspected something from the moment he saw how Myers played him that way that time.

 

 

How he could explain the truth to them? It was the question that was in his mind from the first moment he reached the fire with the box. The answer to that, was that he couldn't, there was no logical or reasonable way to make them understand what he felt and the reasons why he was getting fully into the mouth of the wolf with Myers. He himself was still hesitating, and blaming himself at times, feeling like shit for lying to his friends.

 

 

  
' ** _Friends? Is not it a big word to define them?_** ' Again, the whispering voice spoke in his head. Mentally, Jake ordered him to shut up, not now, not in front of them. ' ** _If you weren't in this situation, in real life they probably wouldn't want to be with yo_ _u_**.'

 

 

That damn voice continued whispering poisonously in his head, causing horny knots in his stomach and certain punctures in his chest, because that was it, Jake knew he couldn't throw everything away for a more sexual or sentimental whim, he couldn't, because He wasn't alone here. If only it depended on that only he went to the tests, if he hadn't known these people, he could consider the possibility of accepting to carry out a type of relationship with Myers.

 

 

But he knew them, they were good people. Despite Nea's banditry, despite Ace's eccentricity, despite David's bravado, despite any negative points in them, they had accepted each other. That made them friends.

 

 

It didn't matter these circumstances, wasn't that precisely what mattered? If everyone was able to empathize with each other, to help each other and protect each other, under these hellish conditions, then yes. They were friends. Whatever that voice said, it didn't matter how much poison it wanted to use against them.

 

 

At this point, Jake didn't even notice when he was holding too tight a piece of metal, he used too much pressure, which caused a cut to be made in the palm of his hand. The sudden growl of pain, and the obviousness of the blood that came from his hand, alarmed Quentin and Nea, who while trying to hold a piece of cloth against Jake's hand, the other went to find a quick kit.

 

 

He couldn't feel more embarrassed right now, because this pain meant nothing with the weight he was carrying, just seeing the worry in Quentin's eyes.

 

 

"Jake! What the hell is wrong with you? This is not normal!" He looked at him again, trying to figure out why this boy, who was always so meticulous in his work, just cut himself off as if nothing had happened. Something anguished him, something happened to him, it wasn't the first time he saw that. "Hey, I know there's something you're not telling us." he murmured low, drawing Jake's attention.

 

Nea came back in time to hear that last, and with a sigh, she knelt on the other side of the boy.

 

 

"Listen Sabo-Boy, maybe we're not fucking soul buddies like in the movies or series, but look at the shit we're all in, if you have something to say, go spit it out" she offered, while opening the medicine cabinet to spread alcohol in the wound.

 

  
Jake hissed at the itch, but he couldn't look away from them both. Were they serious? They intended to make him feel safe, and that they would understand what he wanted to tell them? It seemed so impossible, so typical of people who surrounded his family before. He remembered as one of his brother's friends, he knew that Jake did something wrong, he just broke a jar without wanting to, but he was blackmailing him to give him money if he didn't want him to tell his mother.

 

 

And no matter how much money he gave him, in the end he told it, to enjoy how he was punished.

 

 

' _Fuck, I'm not a damn kid now, this is not the same. It is not_.' He thought, closing his eyes with some anguish.

 

 

In this case, this was more serious, this only meant that he was putting at risk this friendship that they claimed to have with him. But take this inside, shut up without being able to ask about what to do, what action to take, however obvious they may be.

 

 

He didn't like to hide this, because he was afraid, he didn't know whether to trust that murderer, despite his constant changes, looking like he wanted to please him in the best way, he was still Michael Myers, a murderer. And if they ever discovered them ... God knows he wouldn't stand to be able to look them in the face again.

 

 

Maybe it was the best, maybe to say it and break all glimpses of a possible true friendship that he didn't have before, at least be decent and tell the truth, to be taken for a traitor for keeping quiet.

 

 

He looked back at them, to see the clear concern in both. Only they, he thought again, only they two should know.

 

 

While he had spent more time with Dwight, Meg, and Claudette, he felt much better in the company of Nea and Quentin. The vigor of Nea, who was able to challenge David to a fight of who could be a better street artist, to the tranquility and peace that Quentin gave off, very similar to his own. It was a gentle contrast with him in the middle.

 

 

And these two people, with whom he had gotten better since ... well, namely, the time in this world wasn't exact, directly sure didn't happen in any way, they kept looking at him while waiting for an answer.

 

 

' ** _You will regret..._** ' he thought to himself, before sighing.

 

 

' _I know_ '. But he had to try.

 

 

"Guys...please, let this be between us and...do not hate me."

 

 

  
Both looked at each other for a moment, then sat closer to Jake, waiting patients for Jake take the necessary strength to explain what anguished him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael looked at Wraith and Trapper arguing in front of him, but as always, he kept silent while the two assassins laid out their arguments, and although he didn't care, that discussion was about him.

 

 

Apparently, Trapper ended by assuming that the fact that suddenly all the murderers, material disappeared from their territories, and everything was more or less the same class, it gave him to think that it was probably another killer. The only ones who hadn't complained were Phillip and Michael, apart from the obvious fact that neither Lisa, nor Freddy, nor Herman, nor Sally, used objects that had pieces. So it was pretty obvious who could be behind all that.

 

 

However, Trapper knew Phillip, was someone who respected the material of others enough, he never touched any of his traps, or Max's chainsaw. So without a doubt, it was Michael's work that didn't even appear when they started discussing the matter.

 

 

Of course, Wraith saw clearly the intentions of Evan when this one went to the bonfire to teleport to the world of Haddonfield, and decided to be swift and quick to intervene.

At least to avoid a fight between two beasts.

 

 

"Please, Evan, listen to me." he asked, for the fifth time, trying to stifle Trapper, he rage now that he had discovered that it was because of him, that Michael acted in that way. Luckily all this time the murderers were together, Phillip knew that at some point, as long as he kept calm and spoke softly, he would end up reassuring their leader. "Myers didn't want to do it intentionally, I forgot to tell him that he could burn some rare offerings to get things, without having to take them away from anyone."

 

 

Trapper ran a hand through his mask, with a snarl, over that quiet son of a bitch didn't even have the dignity to apologize, somehow, just sat there watching. He didn't seem remorseful at all!

 

 

"My traps are sacred, they are my things, the little that I have to reassure myself and not go crazy."

 

 

"I know, but he hasn't done it to annoy, but to give them to...".

 

 

"Wait! What!? Give them to someone shit!?" He turned to face Myers, who got up with the intention of not being threatened, again, Wraith had to stand between them, explaining everything slow and gentle he could to his partner, that Michael didn't know when he did, that he gave away those traps to his human choice. "What you say?" he murmured, looking at the invisible murder, who nodded.

 

 

"He too, who was going to say it, huh?" He tried to sound friendly, although Evan's expression couldn't be seen by the mask, he knew that his silence was worth too much to show that he wasn't very sure. "Come on, you cannot get mad at him for that!".

 

 

"He knows the rules?" It was the only thing Trapper answered.

 

 

"Huh ... Nooo ... ehm ..." he scratched his head, looking at Myers. "You should explain them to him, so he will understand it clearly".

 

 

"Of course he will." he murmured, approaching the Halloween killer. Myers slowly cocked his head, rules? What kind of rules could there be in their affairs? He thought, seeing the heaviest man put his hands on his hips, he seemed to think his words well so they would reach Myers. "Well, this is what there is."

 

 

The rules started, that the Entity allowed them to establish types of relations with respect to the survivors, as long as it was only one for killer. No matter the genre, or the methods used to "relate", everything was valid while respecting some codes.

 

 

They couldn't stop killing for that survivor, they could leave him or her alone, but the rest had to be sacrificed or killed. Without exceptions.

 

  
Two murderers couldn't have the same human, they should choose. Since that could lead to internal discussions, and the Entity didn't like its hunters to get bad with each other, it could affect the effectiveness of the games.

 

 

The murderers, had to respect that the others killed their human, in their own games. For the same reason, to maintain a balance of strength and respect between them, they couldn't demand that anyone be left alive.

 

 

"And of course, I'm going to give it to you: You can't steal from other murderers their hunting material, to give it to a survivor, that would be sabotaging us, you are lucky that the Entity has forgiven you." Trapper finished, watching him.

 

 

Okay, then it meant he had to kill anyway, no need to kill the boy specifically. Perhaps the idea of imagining that another killer was killing his boy was not in his most desired thoughts, and he could already feel the dark glow clouding his mind. However, if he wanted to keep him without having problems with the Entity or the rest, he would have to follow these rules.

 

 

He nodded slowly, understanding.

 

 

"Good boy, that's I like."

 

 

"Hey Evan, since you're here, why you don't give him a couple of tips? I'm sure they'll come in handy and we'll be able to prevent him from making mistakes later on." Phillip offered, smiling at him.

 

 

"Hun, not's a bad idea." His attention turned to Myers again, and he let out a throaty laugh. "Well, quiet shitty boy, I'm going to teach you how to treat your human, did Phillip tell you about regulated behavior?" Myers nodded again. "The gift?". Another nod. "Okay, then let's move on to the next lesson: Basic knowledge about the kid, what do you know about him?".

 

 

That question left Myers somewhat puzzled for a moment. In which, while he was looking for an answer, he realized that he don't knew absolutely nothing about the boy, even, _he didn't even know his name_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jake waited patiently for his friends to process the information he had just said.

 

 

Although they didn't put faces of astonishment at first, when he revealed to them who the murderer was, their eyes seemed to open with greater surprise. The silence was uncomfortable, and it seemed that both waited for someone to speak, whoever who was. Jake could barely contain the nervousness he felt floating in his stomach, then clenched into painful knots.

 

 

He must have guessed, they weren't ready to hear that, they weren't ready to understand him.

 

 

They weren't...

 

 

"Wow, I honestly expected someone else ... less ..." Quentin finally tried to speak, scratching his head while gesturing with one hand.

 

 

"We didn't wait it was the fucking Myers, really." Nea decided to finish the sentence better, provoking a small spark of doubt in Jake.

 

 

He shook his head, blinking twice before focusing on what they had just said.

 

 

"Wait a minute, you say you 'expected', what do you mean by 'You didn't expect it to be Myers'?".

 

 

"'The fucking Myers' i said".

 

 

"Nea!" scolded Quentin.

 

 

They took too long to try to explain to the confused boy, on their relationships beyond the fog. He wasn't the only one, it was what stayed around in Jake's head, he wasn't the only one. They ... his companions, had been having relationships with the murderers too, didnt tell him the reasons, but it was true.

 

 

Jake was one of the few who didn't have, until now.

 

 

That is to say, all his worries, about betrayal, about guilt, about what he shouldn't do what he was doing, everything was in vain?

 

 

"How is it possible, why didn't you say it?" he demanded, still trying to process the information in his mind.

 

 

"For the same reason you, Jake, Nea and I didn't know how you were going to react, others may not have any problem accepting it, but others don't see it as something sensible..." Quentin lowered his head, decided not to say names. "Partly it's true, however....".

 

 

"We can't help but feel it." The boy finished, looking Quentin in the eye. Nea nodded.

 

 

It was that, they simply felt, beyond the circumstances or the person. Obviously everyone at first felt the same, guilty, dirty, traitors, and yet it was as if a kind of magnet joined them to one of those murderers.

 

 

They needed each other, in some way, maybe it was just the need to create a bond that wasn't the same in the killing cycle.

 

 

Jake ended up discovering that both Quentin and Nea, started just like him, a strange behavior of the murderer, an unexpected turn in his habitual behavior. They didn't take long to realize the kind of intentions they had. They also radically changed their way of being, and undoubtedly it was to gain their trust.

 

 

"Aren't you afraid of being tricked and then killed?" since he had barely started, and apparently both of them had been doing this for some time now, what could be better than asking about his main doubts?

 

 

"At first I did, but Phillip said they wouldn't do that, at least he or Evan, and those who manage to maintain common sense in their behavior, there are rules, if they kill us, we wouldn't trust them again, and they cann't choose another of us. " Quentin showed a sign on his wrist, one that Jake knew very well.

 

 

The brand of the Entity, which cataloged a survivor as the obsession of a murderer.

 

 

"Wait a minute, Phillip? Evan?" he asked confused, he had never heard their names.

 

 

Nea laughed a little, waving her hand to dismiss it.

 

 

"I know, the fearsome killers are called Phillip and Evan, who for us would be Wraith and Trapper, the Huntress also has a very normal name, Anna."

 

 

They had names, of course, it was obvious. Michael directly used his first and last name, but the other murderers, usually didn't know who they were, and apparently, between the survivor and murderer could be said the names of others. It was a good way to alleviate him, it meant then that the murderers respected an established limit, since they had control over themselves, and even gave their names in a show of confidence.

 

 

"Well, then, now I understand what I saw that time." The dream walker nodded several times, giving himself the reason as well. "So, you're already in 'Phase 3'?"

 

 

"Phase 3?", It took the boy a few seconds to realize what Quentin was referring to, and his face reddened instantly. "N-no! Hell no! Not yet!" He moved his hands, his heart pounding with the memories of his intimate moments.

 

 

His friends laughed, patting him on the back. It was normal that not yet, not even Jake had been bestowed with the mark of obsession, so it still meant that Michael didn't know how the system of relations allowed by the entity worked.

 

 

Although it was a great relief for Jake to tell his worries, and the truth to at least two of his companions, there was still something that wasn't right, and that didn't stop haunting him over the head, as he lay in his tent, looking at the roof with the arms behind the neck. He was not doing anything wrong, but he wasn't entirely proud of himself, that is, just as Nea and Quentin knew that maintaining a relationship with murderers was more insane than reasonable, it was as if they couldn't help it.

 

 

That scared Jake, it meant that from that first moment, he was somehow linked to Myers. Certainly, he couldn't stop thinking about him at times, no matter how hard he was working with his tools.

 

 

He had managed to burn himself into his mind and body, surprising Jake by often fantasizing about those last "days" with his encounters.

 

 

And it was when he realized, that not only did he want something physical with him, Jake from time to time, he was curious to know who was hiding behind the mask. Who was really Michael Myers? Could he ever get the killer to take off his mask? It was another question in his mind, and he himself was surprised when he smiled amused at the idea, that just as he didn't know that the murderers had such intimidating names, perhaps the face behind that mask was not either.

 

 

Although perhaps, another doubt, and a wish that it crossed the mind of Jake, was the one that most persisted while giving himself to the world of dreams.

 

 

_He wanted to hear Michael talk._


	6. Conversation.

He had been wandering around the corn fields, again, he didn't want to set a pattern of behavior that would make the killers begin to guess where to find them. Definitely, they could afford a few moments of their time to be able to observe the ambient, the generators weren't going to move from their site.

 

 

Anyway, he already knew who was the killer.

 

 

Myers's mask could always be glimpsed quite well from a high place, in addition to the silence that always reigned when they started a game, and there were no signs of aggression, made them suspect who he was.

 

 

  
Well, it was obvious, after so long without meeting, that they would ended up being elected at once, it seemed that the entity always make them met after a while, it seemed almost a kind of reward for behavior. Maybe it was testing to Michael, to see if he could kill to earn enough to see him.  
Anyway, Jake found it fun to follow him and watch him search insistently. No need to be a genius, it seemed that Michael had also noticed that this game could be in which he was participating.

 

 

However, it seemed that an unhappy soul like Claudette's had come in his way. She was purifying a totem, a few meters from their position between the corn plants, totally unaware that the killer was watching her. He was charging, is what Jake had perceived at the time, and immediately his prediction was right when the heartbeat vibrated in recognition of the presence of Myers.

 

 

However, the botany didn't seem to have realized, she should be far enough to not perceive him.

 

 

Myers continued to watch her, no doubt, soon he would reach level three, to throw her in one fell swoop.

 

 

Jake began to doubt whether to intervene or not, that is, obviously he should, because it was his partner, but how would the murderer take it? Myers would decide to hang him instead?

 

 

There wasn't much time to debate internally, Michael's knife was moving, until he was about to get up and hover over his companion, who hadn't yet noticed his presence.

 

 

Okay, this could come out either very well, or very badly, but he had accumulated enough courage and determination to try it. He gasped, closing his eyes for a moment, waiting for the assassin to raise his hand with the knife held high, barely taking a step forward. Jake let out a scream as fierce as he could, a form of self-courage, and pounced on Myers' back, grabbing his arm raised with his owns.

 

 

He never thought he could jump like this, much less get to reach the killer's arm, who clearly, didn't flinch a lot because the boy's strength wasn't be enough to make him lower his arm. Of course, he win his attention, since Myers looked at him with a questioning silence.

 

 

But it wasn't time to answer, since he had to pretend in front of Claudette, the poor girll had already turned around with a scared scream, backing away when she saw that fight scene, at least epic in Jake's mind.

 

 

"Jake!? What are you doing?!".

 

 

"Don't stay there! Go away! Now!!" he scream, pretending to sound like he's really battling the killer.

 

  
Claudette seemed so confused and scared at that moment, he couldn't blame her the truth, this was something new and out of the ordinary (and not very recommendable) that he had just done. It seemed like an eternity until her brain and legs connected in the right way, to make her run away without looking back.

 

 

Something disappointing on the one hand, because surely she wouldn't have done the same for him.

 

Of course, it was not the same situation, he didn't know now the consequences that were going to affect him at that moment. He swallowed hard, while the Myers's arm moved to have him face to face with him, still hanging like a monkey. He really didn't look angry ... right? Its mean, it was necessary, an unwise measure but ... it wouldn't have to affect things between them, no? The bad part of a mask was not being able to see the expression behind it.

 

 

So, he only had to resort to his natural charms, and showed him a small nervous smile. Maybe he really had to really think about things before acting like that with a murderer.

 

 

"H-hey, buddy!" He greeted with a soft laugh, trying to soften the unclean or existent anger of the other, but it was better not to tempt fate. "This ... ehm ... you see ... Could you lower your arm a little?" he asked with doubts, the truth was that he was quite high, and it was obvious from the height of the other, he was still suspended in the air, without remotely touching his feet on the ground.

 

 

' _Buddy? Since when did we call this killer **Buddy**?! '_ the voice of reason this time shouted, and if it had a human form, it would be pulling his hair until were pulled out in frustration and fear.

 

 

The uncomfortable silence continued, Michael kept looking at him and Jake felt the power that emanated from that knife, that dark power that weakened the body with a single slash that felt like thousands piercing the skin to the bone. Jake came to believe that he would throw him to the ground and stab him to death, but to his relief it was not like that.

 

 

Myers waited a full minute, until the power of inner evil vanished, he well knew that once activated, he could really hurt the boy without realizing it, it was a savage need of blood and death that controlled him completely, and not doing nothing now had been a challenge for him.

 

  
  
It was when he carefully lowered his arm, allowing Jake to touch the ground again, which was to give him a real respite from the previous tension.

 

 

Myers examined him from top to bottom, now that he was standing in front of him, the brazenness and the curious strange innocence with which he did it, caused the boy to feel his cheeks flush and tense a bit. Michael's lack of shame kept showing up in all his encounters, so he supposed that the man didn't have much experience on the subject. Well, he didn't have more than him, but he didn't show that either.

 

 

Although he didn't have time to argue or say anything, because the murderer simply turned around, in the direction to which Claudette had fled.

 

 

And is it already? He went without more?

 

 

He pouted, slightly frustrated, that is, he expected something like typical gestures like scratching his chin, or caressing his head. Not just leave as is.

 

 

It didn't take him long to discover, that it wasn't for him why he was leaving, but because he was continuing the "work". Now that he remembered, Quentin said that the murderers couldn't let go their obligations for them, they had to keep killing as usual.

 

 

So, apparently, Michael would continue hunting his partners, while he left him aside.

 

 

He could see how he showed that he didn't see him as the game progressed, every time Jake tried to repair a generator, or sabotage a hook, from time to time he felt the killer's gaze on his person. Of course, he returned it to him, and when Myers simply left, he couldn't help but feel a little childish annoyance at being ignored.

 

 

That's why, he decided to play the same game.

 

  
Each time Myers caught one of his companions, the boy came to their aid as soon as possible.

 

 

  
When Ace was hung on a hook, Jake hastily pulled him out, and then he started running in circles and in another direction to confuse the killer. Myers, of course, couldn't make out the trace at first glance. When he raised his head to look everywhere, he could see the boy, middle leaning behind the barn, spying on him. When he noticed that he was looking at him, he hurried to hide.

 

 

It was definitely lovely, but he couldn't be distracted by him.

 

 

In such a case, he will save the best for last.

 

 

  
The generators were slowly being made, they were only 2, but Claudette finally fell into Myers' hands . However this time when Jake went back to save her, the murderer got him in the way, didn't attack him, but he grabbed him from behind and threw him on his shoulder.

 

 

That was an internal alarm for Jake. ' _Oh oh...',_ he thought panicking, in the back of his mind, he knew that this might happen, that in the end he would be sacrificed by Myers, after all, he had to offer the entity what it wanted. In addition to that he had tried to play with a murderer, provoking everything he had been able to, confusing him so that he wouldn't find his companions, or saving them. Seen from his side, it was what he had to do, but this time he was doing it to win the attention of this man.

 

 

 

Well, now he had it.

 

 

He started to struggle, with all his might, hitting him in the stomach with a kick, when suddenly, Myers grabbed him by the waist and carefully lowered him to the ground, they were in a corner away from the rest of the field. He blinked in surprise, okay, it could be that he had rushed into the possibility that he would sacrifice him.

 

 

In the distance in the sky, the entity stretched its legs, grabbing the soul of Claudette, sacrificed, apparently no one went to look for her.

 

 

Then, the light of the last two generators were activated, as well as the auxiliary lights that marked the exit doors. Myers turned without moving from the site, noting the possibilities of what to do now. A single victim, at least that was enough to calm the entity's anger, for now. He couldn't afford many situations like that.

 

 

Jake watched the assassin for a moment, until after a single step forward, the other turned to look at him, stopping any attempt to escape with only his static presence, a mute way of saying: You're not going to leave.

 

 

Okey, it was absolutely reasonable, seen from a twisted point, perhaps, that Myers was in his right to demand that he not leave, since because of him, he had lost this test. And there was still the fact that he had kicked him when he was not going to kill him.

 

 

He scratched his neck, with a slightly nervous grimace, it was a bad attempt to smile, to try to calm the nerves that went up his spine.

 

 

  
"Well, ehm ... I think I owe you an ... apology ... for the kick, although I don't think it hurt ... I mean, you're very, are you very, um ... great?" He tried to don't sound as insulting as possible, if Michael could be offend in any way.

 

 

This bastard was two meters tall and in complete shape!

 

 

Myers was approached him, instinctively causing Jake to lean back, hitting his back with the wall that divided the forest beyond, from the test precinct. His heart was beating too hard, he still didn't know if it was scary or not, but it was clear that it was because of this man.

 

 

Who suddenly grabbed him again from the waist, to raise him a little, placing him with his back to the wall. Myers' large, strong leg was placed between his own, so that it served as a support to keep the height more or less even among them. The movement itself had already alarmed him at first, so he threw his arms around Myers' neck, fearing he would fall, even if now he was embarrassingly sitting on his leg. There was still a small difference in height between them, only a few inches, but Jake's face was only inches from the killer's.

 

 

His cheeks flushed at once, and he swallowed hard.

 

 

Actually now he got his attention. But he was wondering if he wanted to continue on this path, or try to reach something beyond this intimate contact now.  
His thoughts were paralyzed, when the murderer moved a hand to remove the scarf, his precious garment was discarded on the floor, without much consideration, soon the zipper of his jacket was lowered just a few inches to reveal his naked neck.

 

 

He wasn't feeling the cold damp air of the place for a long time, cause' Myers put his face to smell it, through the mask. He seemed really curious about that part of his body, maybe because he was aware of how delicate it was. Jake bit his lip, holding back a gasp with his face cocked, allowing him more comfort, shuddering, he could feel the warm air gusts seeping through the mask. But it wasn't really a contact itself.

 

 

So he steeled himself, to bring his hands to Myers's mask, grabbing his cheeks, and beginning to pull himself out.

 

 

That movement alerted the assassin, who quickly grabbed both of Jake's hands, pressing them against the wall with some force. The boy was frightened by that sudden movement, and looked at him somewhat surprised.

 

 

Although there was no verbal response, his eyes, through those holes, showed some discomfort for what he had tried to do.

 

 

He breathed agitated for a few seconds, seeking to put order in his mind and body, because the moment had gone from exciting to tense in a few moments.

 

 

  
"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry, no mask off." he murmured, trying to move his hands. "I will not do it again, you can let me go, please." He asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Which seemed enough for the other to obey his request, and let him go.

 

 

His wrists felt somewhat resentful, so surely he would have marks later. He rubbed them a little, trying to hold the balance, clinging with his thighs to his leg, which sent a pleasant chill. Damn, even now he managed to put something horny with just that!

 

 

But since he had managed to ward off the obscene intentions of the taller one, he could take advantage of it to dig deeper into Myers.

 

  
"Hey, you know? ehm, we could be in a more comfortable place." He started, to see if the taller one understood that for the moment it wasn't necessary to do any of that.

 

 

Michael looked at him for a moment, and then at the ground, as if rethinking the same position elsewhere. Luckily Jake caught his intentions and shook his head, drawing his attention.

 

 

"No no, I don't mean that, just, I don't know, spend time ... together ... We don'ot know each other, and I would like, I mean, I would feel better doing these things, with more calmness and time.With you. "

 

 

His explanation seemed to vaguely convince Michael, and immediately, the lessons of Evan and Phillip came to his memory, they told him about things similar to what the boy was referring to, so they really knew the mentality of these people. Surely the boy felt somewhat insecure, because this was something private, intimate, between two people, the previous times showed something of interest, but even so, he always fled.

 

 

So he would have to make him feel comfortable in his presence, and it wouldn't matter if they had sex or not, he wouldn't have to fear that his survivor would escape as little as he could.

 

 

He nodded slowly, changing his posture, now took Jake in his arms, bridal style, and the boy sighed with a drop of sweat.

 

 

"I know how to walk, man."

 

 

Michael started back to the field, ignoring the complaints that soon gave up, Myers was stubborn, and even seemed to like to take him in that somewhat possessive way by the grip. Surely he still didn't trust Jake enough to let him go around him, maybe he thought he would run away.

 

 

  
But honestly, he didn't want to go back to the bonfire, apart from his friends, there was nothing to do, and he knew that his head would only think about the next time he saw Myers, so what he planned to do was enjoy how much could these moments.

 

 

While the ride in the arms of Michael was somewhat long, finally he found a comfortable place to settle. However he didn't let him go, which was a surprise for the boy, who didn't take long to understand why he didn't.

 

 

The assassin sat down on one of the straw bales, letting Jake sit comfortably in his lap, which caused the boy to blush a lot. He was sitting face to face with him, so the distance was as shorter as before.

 

 

Okay, this was the time they should communicate, right? he thought, suddenly nervous.

 

 

Since he was going to talk to the killer that was making him so crazy those days.. He took a breath and smiled a little, letting him know that he really wanted to meet the person behind the mask. The human that existed in there. Maybe even, despite the words of Quentin and Nea, perhaps, just maybe, could save that man from the clutches of the entity.

 

 

"Well, I think...I think it's best that we start at the beginning." He said placing a hand in his own chest. "My name is Jake, Jake Park, but only Jake for the others. And you ...?".

 

 

Of course, his only response was silence. Myers didn't answer, he only knew that the killer seemed interested in that revelation, as soon as he heard his name he tilted his head.

 

 

Jake, that was his name.

 

 

In his mind, those four simple letters began to repeat themselves, so that each time it sounded in his mind, it caused a sweet sensation in his body. His hands went up to be behind the boy, on his back, bringing him closer to what seemed to the boy's eyes like a hug.

 

 

_Jake was here now, with him. Jake was his_.

 

While in Myers's mind that fantasy was being repeated, Jake began to think about how to start a conversation, given that was going to be unilateral.

 

 

"You know ... Laurie told me that you are from a different era than mine." Suddenly it occurred to him to start there, a common point, they both knew the girl. Of course Michael immediately put aside any thoughts as soon as he heard Laurie's name. Jake felt the tension in his body, as the hands suddenly clung to his waist in a somewhat painful way. Had he pressed a sensitive nerve? "Uhm, is something wrong?" he dared to inquire a little, though now he had felt a small twinge of fear at Myers's reaction.

 

 

The assassin kept his gaze fixed on him, in a somewhat disturbing way. The bad thing about him not speaking, and wearing a mask, was not knowing what could be going through his head right now.

 

 

Laurie must have been important, well, she had confessed to the other survivors that this killer had been harassing her, that he had killed her parents. But not her.

 

 

Then that meant that something Myers wanted from her.

 

 

"Do you know Laurie?" he asked again.

 

 

And to his surprise, Michael finally made a gesture of response, a slight and slow nod, done with a certain grace and elegance. He said he knew her, but, of what?

 

 

"You were going to the same institute? School? Were you friends?" he continued, tilting his head a little.

 

 

While in a way Jake didn't stop bombarding him with questions, Michael remained calm, partly thanks to the look and tone of the boy. They were not incriminating questions like those of Dr. Loomis or other psychologists. Jake wasn't accusing him. In the boy's eyes he saw the purest innocuous curiosity.

 

 

However, he brought back bitter memories, and simply shook his head, implying that it was none of those options.

 

 

"Oh." It was what the boy said, looking down, thinking then, if there was no bond, why did Myers know her and did what he did?

 

 

Maybe it was too early to inquire about these issues. He came back to reality when Michael pulled him close to hug him again, noticing how he ran his hands through his hair and back. Even if he paid attention, he could hear the faint breathing through the mask.

 

 

Something was wrong with that story, and pressuring the author of such misfortune wouldn't be a good answer.

 

 

He found nothing to keep talking about, for now.

 

 

Jake slowly began to feel drowsy, at the pleasant feeling of being pampered and curled up in the other man's chest. He couldn't deny that it was comfortable and in part, even if it was ironic, he felt quite safe. So he didn't resist, and rested his head under Michael's chin, with his hands on his chest, in which he could feel his heart beating at a calm pace.

 

 

Maybe the way to help Michael, if there was a possibility of helping him to be normal, a man, a decent and sane man, was to discover his relationship with Laurie.

 

 

With that idea in mind, he allowed himself the best rest he had had in a while, forgetting everything around, and only feeling the man with whom he slept, caressing him and holding him while he immersed himself in the sweet dream.

 

 

No one of them knew when they returned to their side of the forest, but they did notice the sudden cold that flooded them because of the loss of shared heat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still reading this story, really, you're a hero of the nation.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm really sorry fpr the wait, I really have not able to manage my time to write, but I really wanted to update as soon as possible.
> 
> I have also said that I have really enjoyed writing, and I have not put everything I wanted, since it would take more time, and due to my lack of time again, it would be making you wait too long and I know what it is to expect a story with desire.
> 
> So I hope you like this last chapter, and in response to if you ask, yes, I will write more MyJa or Jayers (I still don't know how to define them xd) because as I wrote, I could think of so many ideas for new projects.
> 
> So thanks for everything.
> 
> Look at the end for extra notes.

 

  
Quentin made his way through the corn plants, carefully, silently, and of course, somewhat frightened. No wonder, for a while they had managed to activate the 5 generators, and by now, the two exit doors would already be open. Possibly, he would have been left alone, and all for wanting to go down to the basement to look in a chest for a med-kit.

 

 

It was always good to have some quality medicine at your fingertips when necessary.

 

 

He had to admit that he felt a little lost, he didn't pay attention to the emergency lights that marked the exits at the time, and his worst fear was to meet the murderer and not be able to escape in time.

 

 

He didn't even know who was, all the time he stayed away, repairing in corners of the room, always attentive to any strange movement, and yet nobody or anything appeared in front of him.

 

 

It was good in part, but that only accentuated the fear he felt now.

 

 

Then, it was when the traveler of the dreams, in his tense crossing through the rotten fields of corn, glimpsed something that left him breathless.

 

 

He wasn't alone, that is, not completely. Jake was also in the compound, but not as expected. The blackhaired boy was up on one of those big, abandoned planting machines, and while he could believe that he was doing it to escape the killer, or to watch, he was very wrong. The boy extended his arms, and bowed slightly, then leapt into the void.

 

 

It wasn't necessary to say that Quentin was frightened by such an act, normally when they jumped through that machine, they did it in the least harmful way possible, given that the height in itself was considerable. But Jake had jumped with impetus, as when someone is thrown into a pool.

 

 

Except that there **was no pool** here.

 

  
Quentin ran out to try to help him, in case he had been done, which would surely be done, damage. He circled the machine, expecting to hear moans, or a cry of pain.

 

And the image he saw, and the sounds he heard, were not what he was thinking at all.

 

 

Jake had thrown himself into the void, yes, but not for nothing. Michael Myers, the murderer that many of them really feared, one of the greatest and most powerful, had rushed to receive the young black-haired in his arms. Who was laughing completely amused, wrapping his arms around the big neck, while Myers was doing some laps, making him laugh more for the adrenaline, Jake threw his head back, smiling and laughing, as he hadn't done for a long time.

 

 

It really was not the image that Quentin thought he would ever see, he knew that Jake was in some kind of relationship with this killer, but to go from seeing Myers in an intimidating, terrifying way, to watching him play that way with his friend ... j-just , It was weird!

 

 

Both of them outsiders to their viewer, the couple continued their silly game, which both had begun to love when finally they could spend time together.

 

 

This really came about through an accident.

 

 

It happened a couple of previous tests, when Jake was waiting for Michael sitting on the edge of a machine like that, not only to have a good view of the fields and see it, but so that Michael himself could see him too and know that he was waiting.

 

 

Well, when the killer approached him from below, Jake's intention was to go down normally on the other side, however, he had slipped and lost his balance. There were seconds of fear, since his body went forward, and he was already looking at the ground. However, it never crashed, Myers had rushed to catch it, throwing the knife to the side on the floor.

 

 

It was the first time he had seen the murderer do such an act, especially with his precious weapon that almost never released, except when he hugged him, Myers left it aside or made it disappear. Apparently the Entity gave them that kind of power. It made him feel something special, in a way, apparently Myers cared about his safety truly.

 

 

He remembered looking at him with some flush and surprised, being reciprocated by Myers' dark gaze, it could be a moment of those "romantics", but Jake couldn't help but laugh softly, now that the adrenaline of fright circulated through his body. That surprised more the killer.

 

 

' _Okay, that was dangerous, but something fun, we should try it more often_.' he said at that moment, after he stopped laughing.

 

 

He didn't really know how, but he literally did it again, and found out how much fun it was to be trapped in Myers' arms, or that he twisted him around while holding him. Games as simple and childish, were those who began to like the both to do.

 

 

Michael, from the first time he heard him laugh, had discovered how much he longed for that sound. So different, so far from his good memories. That cheerful, beautiful laugh could silence all the inner voices, all the dark whispers that murmured horrible things. It was a balm of peace that made him feel good, forgetting everything and only focusing on the present.

 

 

His boy slowly stopped laughing, because his stomach was already beginning to hurt and some tears came out of the corner of his eyes. He got up by clinging to his neck, to be face to face, never lost that smile.

 

 

"Holy fuck, have you seen how high I've jumped this time? It's been so cool, man!" he said with infectious emotion, that even Myers himself didn't retain a sound that Jake had begun to identify as a small hint of laughter. He really felt proud of himself, little by little, in spite of not being able to make Myers talk, he did get him to respond with more gestures, or sounds like this.

 

 

It made him smile in an affable way, joining their foreheads, touching both noses together as well.

 

 

These moments made him forget who he was with, that this man wasn't the horrible monster that had been hunting and killing them. That in the end, Myers and the rest of the assassins, were people, that in some way, they would have gone badly, that they would be here forced to kill them. Although that last, he knew it was something that Myers had been doing for another reason. He still had to find out why.

 

 

Laurie hadn't wanted to share information on the subject, since trying to ask, the girl was elusive and somewhat unfriendly to respond. So he was trying to find another way to find out.

 

 

The atmosphere for Quentin was now becoming too ... intimate. While it was true that at one point this was lovely, and it looked really nice how nice they were to each other, he couldn't help feeling like he had to leave before...

 

 

_This_.

 

 

Michael looked over Jake's shoulder, discovering his observer, standing there, now tense as soon as he discovered that Myers had seen him. Jake turned a little, opening his eyes to see Quentin. The surprise and confusion was quite palpable among all.

 

 

"Quentin, what are you doing here?" He felt something wrong for asking him in that way, as if his friend was a trouble. Although that wasn't what worried him.

 

 

The other boy, stepped back nervously, looking down.

 

 

"J-Just ... I thought you ... you could got hurt ... I saw you fall and ..." He tried to explain, couldn't deny that having Michael Myers a few meters away, staring at him, was not disturbing .

 

  
The poor boy was so nervous and scared, Jake thought, feeling Michael staring at him, and squeezing him possessively. Something told him that it wasn't a good idea to let Quentin be observed by the Shape.

 

 

"Yeah, that ... well, I'm fine, but Quentin."

 

 

"W-What?" he said swallowing hard.

 

 

"You'd better go, I think he doesn't like visits."

 

 

He didn't have to repeat it twice, the dream walker left as fast as his legs could go, leaving the couple to do whatever they wanted, alone and without interruptions.

 

 

Jake sighed, looking at the killer who seemed to have calmed down after having frightened his friend. He patted him on the head, calling his attention. Jake smiled on his side, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

"We'll repeat one more time?".

 

  
Michael didn't mind having to pick up Jake on the fly all times the boy wants, he loved to play with him, so he nodded, lowering him to the floor to let him get on the machine again.

 

 

~*********~

 

The quiet night streets of Haddonfield, brought Jake contradictory feelings, although they were houses in a neighborhood where misfortunes happened without mercy, if he tried to ignore that, it was quite beautiful, with the sky full of stars, although the light of the police car It bothered him a lot.

 

 

This place was Michael's personal territory, and this time he had entered what was his home, or a poorly furnished retort of what was his home.

 

 

The only thing that stood out above all else was the white sofa with a pattern of roses, in the middle of a large room. It had to be special, since it was well taken care of, and it was very broad. Something told him that this was where Michael slept.

 

 

The rest of the tour around the house didn't last long, since Jake more or less already knew it, had been here looking for generators in other tests, but now that he was the last survivor again, this time he live because Michael sacrificed the rest, He took his time to observe everything.

 

 

He had to admit, he felt a little bad for being the only one alive, but he tried everything to save them and Myers didn't kill them, but in the last moments, it just happened.

 

 

With a sigh, Jake went outside, to the porch where he sat to look around. Michael had made him understand, in a way that Jake was surprised that he was even able to interpret the meaning, to expect him here.

 

 

Of course, he heeding, and just sat there, on the old stairs of the porch, looking around, at the sky, at the strange calm that was there, surely the real Haddonfield would be more beautiful, and cozy. He supposed that Michael felt an appreciation for this place, since unlike Laurie, who felt an absolute refusal to come to this territory, Michael moved in a confident way.

 

 

Like when an animal knew its land, its property. Haddonfield belonged to Myers.

 

 

And in the same way that Michael behaved, with confidence and sovereignty in this place, he acted in the same way with Jake.

 

 

For that, maybe mean that Jake also belonged to him.

 

 

It didn't bother him that the other thought that way about him, the fact that now both felt more comfortable with each other, without having to get to have intimate contact between the two, was something Jake was grateful. All thanks to simply forgetting this place, this nightmare, they were a murderer and a survivor, just forget everything and focus on what they were. It was just Jake and Michael, they had such a good time playing, and all of a sudden just talking (only Jake, but Michael was listening and nodding, something was something) and spending time together.

 

 

It seemed a stupidity seen from outside, but the boy treasured those moments, because he was never able to share them with anyone. And that's why he was here now, waiting for his stalking killer to come back, without any fear and with complete calm.

 

 

That was the strength of trust.

 

  
But still, it was boring. He sighed, resting his cheeks on his hands. With nothing to do, or more to look at.

 

 

Where would Myers have gone? This place was not that big either.

 

 

Suddenly he felt footsteps creaking behind him, alerting him. When he turned around, Michael was behind him, standing, looking at him with a strange box in his hands.

 

 

"Hey, where have you been?" the boy asked, leaving him a place to sit the older one.

 

 

Michael soon took a seat next to him, as close as he could, to extend the box with no response other than that. Jake blinked twice, taking it carefully, wrapped in the same paper that decorated the walls of those houses, and tied with a rope, in a bad attempt to tie. It was very careless, and ordinary, and simply vulgar. But Jake _loved_ it.

 

 

"This is for me? Another gift?" again asking silly questions, but he couldn't contain the smile, felt a warmth in his chest, pleasant and tickling. Michael nodded, watching his reaction, and God, he swore he loved when the boy laughed happily, opening the gift with adorable care, opening the box. "Wow", he exclaimed when he saw that there was a shirt inside, completely new, not dirty, not wrinkled. Short-sleeved and black, with red edges, like the logo of a bloody hand in the middle. It was just great, he liked that style and a black shirt was still good for camouflage. "I love it!".

 

 

He soon began to take off his clothes, completely forgetting the look of Michael, who of course didn't lose any detail, feeling a wave of excitement as soon as the boy revealed his naked chest. So perfect, with some scar marks, but that didn't disfavor him, the skin looked so good that he could barely control the instinct to touch it, to feel how soft it was under his touch.

 

 

Although he didn't have much time to see it, since Jake immediately put on the other shirt, it was perfect, it wasn't too tight or too big, it fitted perfectly to his slim figure.

 

 

The boy bit his lip, looking at something embarrassed, now that he realized who was ahead, but he couldn't help but be excited. When was the last time someone were given him a gift? And one that he liked. Not superficial, not by obligation.

 

 

Michael simply did it because he wanted to, and that was more than enough to make him feel ... dear? He really was beginning to wish it were like that.

 

 

"Thank you very much," he blushed a little, before throwing himself and hugging him by the neck, being reciprocated at the moment. The murderer took him by the waist to sit on his lap, so as not to break the hug or the closeness. Jake looked at him at eye level, staring, he could see a glimmer of bright blue, in those dark eyes of the mask. "Even though I feel bad now, I haven't brought you anything."

 

 

Michael shook his head, as if to say there was no need.

 

 

"But it isn't fair". Jake cocked his head, thinking of what he could give Michael.

 

 

  
Who just enjoyed having it like that, enjoyed listening to Jake talk, about anything, moment, past or future, even the rest of the survivors and how he had gone in other tests. He had found the pleasure in listening to him speak, Jake was a balm of calm in his tempest, his voice, his laughter, his simple sounds, provoked in him something that silenced the voices, the evil whispers that were in his mind. Even sometimes to the entity itself.

 

 

Having him around, made him feel somehow safe.

 

 

"Okay, I think I have an idea." Suddenly, he caught his attention and looked at him.

 

 

With a beautiful smile on his face, the boy leaned to one side, picking up the long, thin scarf he had always worn in the pile of clothes on the upper part of his body. Michael watched him curiously, until he understood what he meant. Jake carefully wrapped the scarf around Myers's wide neck, a little surprised that it even looked good on him, neither short nor very long either.

 

 

He gave him another funny little laugh, smiling sideways.

 

 

"Looks good".

 

 

Michael looked at the scarf, surprised, even with the mask, he could smell the essence of the boy in the scarf, it was intoxicating and sweet. He noticed how something warm sprang up in his chest, and he only knew how to manifest it hugging the boy something strong, burying his face in the now bare neck of Jake.

 

 

He let out a surprised gasp, but returned the hug, flushed . He seemed to like it. Jake smiled again as he closed his eyes, snuggling against him.

 

 

For both, these were the best gifts they could ever have asked for. There was no need for something complex, elaborate, expensive, simply an intention, a way of showing appreciation. For both Jake and Michael it was enough to have a simple piece of clothing, given by the one who made them feel good, dear ones.

 

 

~************~

 

 

Feng Min turned around, terrified as he made her run for the exit door. It was open, Dwight was sacrificed as soon as he managed to open it, being trapped by the back and hooked for the last time on one of the hooks. He wasn't the only one, Meg had also fallen a few moments ago.

 

  
Behind her, Jake was going, in a protective way, since she was still injured and her shoulder was bleeding, it was a quick and painful cut by Myers.

 

 

  
They were already skimming freedom, entering the frames of the exit. Just a few meters and could return to the safety of the fire, for Feng Ming this test was hard, Michael was on top of everything constantly, the only one who was lucky to not to be hanged was Jake, who was persecuted several times, but apparently never it hurt.

 

 

  
**_Until now_**.

 

 

  
When they paused, to be able to heal her before reaching the bonfire, at least so that the way back was not painful, they already knew that the entity tended to heal any wound when they returned dead, or alive, was when the girl let out a scary scream.

 

 

  
Michael stepped behind them, grabbing Jake by the neck from behind. He raised him above his own height, and the girl watched as the assassin plunged his knife into him, causing a scream of pain and shrill agony.

 

 

  
She screamed again in horror, Michael must have used a Memento Mori, or an offering to kill them with his own hands.

 

 

There was nothing she could do to help him, and she turned to run out of there, being swallowed by the entity on the way back. Jake had been completely inert, still under Myers' control.

 

 

  
When everything was quiet, Michael grabbed the boy's body better, hugged him by the waist that still lifted him off the floor, tilted his head to the side, watching Jake's stillness for several moments.

 

 

_Maybe..._?

 

 

  
"And the award for best actor for faking a tragic death, is for Jake Park in the role of victim~!" the boy said suddenly, laughing, while placing one hand on his head, and another on his chest, gesturing dramatically to be dying

 

 

The killer let out a sound under his mask, it wasn't a laugh in itself, only the closest it could emit. He hadn't laughed in years, fun for him was only something ephemeral and unusual, of a very distant life.

 

 

Now he was beginning to feel again in that life, while cradling the boy in his arms, walking towards the red forest again, it was the stage where they had their meeting after a few without seeing each other. It was very frustrating for Myers because he really wanted to see the boy again, but not always the entity chose them conscientiously, many times it simply chose randomly without worrying too much about the games between its murderers and its human pets.

 

He leave the boy on the ground, and he started looking for some berries, apparently he liked them and wanted Michael to taste them too, he was sure he saw them among the bushes the times he was hiding from some killers, somewhere in this forest.

 

Although the time passed, and he didn't find any.

 

"How weird... I thought I saw them around here ..." he murmured, crouching a little to see better among the wet bushes.

 

  
The search didn't last long, although Jake was already soaked by the rain already during the test, now that the adrenaline had left his body, the heat too. He rubbed his arms insistently, after all the shirt didn't cover a lil' more of the arm almost up to the elbow.

 

 

He was shivering with his teeth, but he kept concentrating on continuing to look for these berries, or at least he was trying, until he felt how Michael was grabbing him from behind. He let out a surprised cry, when Myers carried him in his arms, suddenly carrying him bridal style.

 

 

"What are you doing?" It was almost useless to ask, he knew that the killer wouldn't answer, but he didn't want to contradict him either and wrapped his arms around his neck, had become accustomed to being carried by Michael, usually without asking him first.

 

 

It was almost one of his personal charms.

 

 

He was taking him inside, to the big house of the Huntress. Ah, He was entering to keep from getting wet, even more so. Jake's clothes were literally attached to his body, and the touch was icy against his skin, even more so in the areas where the big hands grabbed him gently.

 

 

  
Once inside, he left him on the floor, in front of the fireplace, where there was hardly any fire, it was what Michael observed, and then he prepared to go to look for wood outside, the driest one he found, loading it as if wasn't be heaviest.

 

 

It was those moments that Michael showed his strength, that Jake was aware of how much the killer was controlled, someone with that power, and yet, while he wasn't chasing them to stab them, he was so quiet and calm. It was a strange contrast to a beast that Jake had joined.

 

 

Which, didn't stop there. He started looking around the house, and ended up bringing animal skins that should surely belong to the Huntress's bed. He was not sure what he was doing, until he saw that Michael was putting the skins on the floor in front of the fireplace, and suddenly he was looking at him.

 

 

He blinked a couple of times.

 

 

"Hum ... Should I do something?" he asked, since Michael seemed to be _waiting for something_.

 

 

As if he feeling pity for the innocence of the boy, Michael approached and to Jake's surprise, he grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt, to start lifting it up, causing Jake to sound embarrassed and confused.

 

 

"W-Wait! What are you doing?" He wanted to stop him, but in no time he had the clothes outside, he really had to stop his hands when they went to his pants. "Wait! Wait! I got it! I can do it alone!" he said with a strong blush on his face. He really hoped that Michael wanted to do what he thought, to take off his clothes so he wouldn't catch a cold.

 

 

Could they even catch cold in this world anyway?

 

 

He took off his shoes, and the pants as Michael wanted, were removed from his hands as soon as the murderer took them and placed them near the fireplace to dry.

 

 

With only his underwear, Jake sat on the warm skins on the floor, hugging himself, no longer from cold, but from embarrassment to be so exposed to Michael. He had never been practically naked before anyone, and of course, less with whom he was having a kind of relationship. Strange. Probably insane. But he appreciated it anyway.

 

 

He glanced toward Michael, and his eyes widened, his face burning furiously.

 

 

Michael was taking off his clothes too, unzipping his jumpsuit, revealing the short-sleeved black shirt underneath. Apparently it was dry, but he took it off revealing his ... oh my god, his good, and toned, torso. Nothing imperfect, without scars, without deformity, was perfectly muscled and cared for.

 

 

His throat was dry, normal, his mouth was open as he watched, unable to look away from his killer, every move he made was too sensual. Even knowing that he wasn't doing so, because Michael didn't do that kind of thing.

 

 

However, he caught him staring at him, and swore by all the gods, that he could hear a funny sigh, while Myers threw the shirt to his face, where it hung for a few moments, stifling his moan.

 

 

"But what...?" He tried to say, taking the shirt. Michael pointed to the shirt, and then to him, it was a clear message: 'Put it on you'. "Oh okay". He looked at the item of clothing, then placed it slowly. Of course, it was bigger than him, so his shirt would curb almost to his knees. In the course of putting it on, Jake could feel its scent, that strange fragrance, not sweat, not blood, an odor that belonged only to Michael. And fuck smelled too good for his taste, so he found himself smelling it with his head down and his eyes closed, focused on feeling it, even after putting it on.

 

 

It wasn't good for his blood, that when he looked up he saw him **_ONLY_ ** in boxers.

 

 

Of course Michael wore a work overalls, underneath he shouldn't wear other pants, and if he took off his clothes to dry it too, he would take **_EVERYTHING_** off. Luckily leaving the underwear on, which marked too **_WELL_ ** all his parts.

 

 

He bit his lip away, while Michael left his clothes in front of the fire. He never imagined ... well, he did imagine that he would have a body in good physical shape, but this was too much. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than trying to look at him, which embarrassed him in a way, because ... well, maybe Myers would feel uncomfortable or ...

 

 

Not very uncomfortable precisely. When he wanted to notice, Michael grabbed him from behind again, sitting on the furs, placing Jake in his lap, hugging him.

 

 

The boy's heart accelerated at times, as soon as his cheek was against Michael's chest, skin to skin, heat to heat. God, he had to close his eyes for a moment to calm down, resting his hands on the man's breastplate, without removing him. Touching him that way gave him a warm feeling, traversing his body, and dangerously moving down to his southern area. Not counting the fact that he was sitting on his thighs, his own brushing the only layer of clothing that separated them from the full nudity.

 

 

And it was as he knew that what was hidden there, was not small even without being awake.

 

 

For Michael, this was also a change in his routine, not embracing him, of course, whenever he could, he held him in his arms. Having that small body against him, flooded him with warmth and calm, especially while he slept.

 

 

He could assure that he spent the best dreams of his life with the boy, free of nightmares, or even of not dreaming anything, and wake up with that strange emptiness in his chest.

 

 

But even having these moments, Myers craved more. To be able to touch him as many times as he wanted, to see him continuously, to come back from a trial and find him waiting for him, without needing Jake to be there to see him.

 

 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized what he really wanted.

 

  
It wasn't just watching Jake. It wasn't just touching it. He wanted what he was deprived of years ago, when they locked him up, even before, when his family still lived, but this time, he wanted everything he had lose.

 

 

**_He wanted a real home_.**

 

  
He looked down, to find the greyish bright eyes of the flushed boy, who looked at him from below in an adorable way, he seemed to think something. He had to get what he wanted, whatever it was. And he was going to have it.

 

 

It was Jake's voice that brought him to reality, it seemed he was talking about how warm he was. And it was true, in front of the fireplace, surrounded by furs, it was a good atmosphere, in contrast to the humidity that normally enveloped the forest.

 

 

"You know? ... I-I've been thinking ..." he suddenly said, sitting upright, looking away for a few seconds, seemed to hesitate, until he shook his head to look at him again, something nervous. "I'd like ... I mean ... ehm ... can I kiss you?" He was finally able to speak, deciding to throw everything away now.

 

 

Michael cocked his head a little, causing more nerves in the boy. He wouldn't? Was it too soon? Well, it wasn't his first encounters, and of course this was the most intimate they were sharing. He thought he had spent enough time to dare to ask.

 

 

He was too immersed in his inner thoughts and debates, about whether to try some movement, or try to retract his request, when Michael leaned forward, joining his lips.

 

 

Of course it was above the mask, although Jake was equally surprised, he pulled away to look into his eyes, bringing his hands to the killer's pale cheeks. His voice sounded in a soft, low murmur.

 

 

"No. Not like that, without the mask." He asked again, without taking his eyes from his eyes, beyond the black, the darkened blue took on a strange gleam at his demand. He noticed how the big hands on his waist tightened, and tightened a bit. Jake took a deep breath, rising a little more to join their foreheads without breaking eye contact. "Michael, I don¡t know why you're wearing a mask, if it's for a hard reason, or insecurity, or whatever," he began, just as softly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "But I'm not going to judge what's underneath, I don't care, I trust you." He showed a small smile. "Do you trust me?".

 

  
The question was so sweet, and with a touch that caused a strong feeling in Michael, that he was unable to think of a reason to refuse.

 

 

He always hid his face, because he knew it was horrible, that the world hated him for his face, was the object of ridicule and abuse, for too long to contain all the pain, anger and thirst for blood for much more.

 

 

His mother was the only one who didn't judge his face, who put aside his mask to see him, giving him a sweet smile. Like the one Jake was showing. Jake would be the same? Would not he turn away or show like the others?

 

 

It was a fear that made him feel bad, he didn't want to feel rejected, not by him. He wanted to stay in his personal protective bubble, to maintain that barrier that protected his discovered feelings, the ones he liked the most, the harsh reality he would surely face. Jake had been able to ignore the fact that he was a murderer, that he hunted him for a long time, never hung him up, but he did hurt him. It was hard to wait for the boy to see at a certain point, that he had no other choice. Okay, he Wanted to kill, but in the case of other killers who didn't want to, they would be punished.

 

 

Jake understood, and forgave him.

 

 

But would it be the same now? Could he count on him? Truly trust him?

 

 

His beautiful eyes seemed to assure him, they seemed to give him the security he almost craved to be true.

 

 

So, for some long and almost harrowing minutes for Jake, Michael nodded, ignoring the voices inside him that practically shouted at him not to do it.

 

 

Jake smiled more, giving him another caress on the pale cheek.

 

 

"Well, I'll slow it down, just the lips." he promised. This was an important step for Myers, to reveal his face, when he was so reluctant at first, so he should take it calmly and carefully.

 

 

His hands traveled to Myers's chest, caressing a little upward, to give him some security, which rather, made Michael feel pleasant chills at the touch of those small, soft hands. Then he tensed, when they finally reached his neck. Jake took his time looking at the mask, and finding the most comfortable way to upload it.

 

 

He had to admit, he was nervous too, he was finally going to see what Michael was hiding, he was going to be able to touch and feel his true face, and that single idea managed to excite him almost in the same way as those big hands when they touched him.

 

 

When his fingers found the edge of the mask, Jake took a breath, dared to move up the latex fabric, little by little, discovering the flesh beneath.

 

 

He finally found himself, enraptured by observing his lips, and stopped his movement from ascending the mask to the nose, barely in the middle, to allow him to breathe. Some long hair fell down the side of the mask, they were a dull blond, probably dirty and emaciated by the lack of care, like the short beard that Michael presented. For his exposed skin, Jake could discover something quite impressive.

 

 

While Michael was tall and robust, he wasn't be much older than him, in fact he would swear that Myers was perhaps one or two years older. Because his skin didn't show any wrinkles. He only looked maybe older because of his lack of hygiene. It's not like Michael sucks, he should just fix it a little.

 

 

But that was not the time to judge Michael, of course, the man couldn't see him now that his mask was slightly up, and by the way he pursed his lips and hands over his waist, he knew that Myers was nervous, waiting for some type of confirmation of something, whatever.

 

 

Something told him that he was afraid of he would see some flaw he could see of his face, but it was not like that, Jake liked what he was seeing, and he was going to keep his promise.

 

 

Gently, he placed his hands on his cheeks, feeling the softness of his skin, which he rubbed with his thumbs as he approached his face, brushing the tip of their nose together.

 

 

Michael gasped as he finally felt the desired contact, Jake's thin, wet lips on his, causing his chest to swell with pleasure, the joy of not being rejected. His big hands traveled down the boy's back, pulling him closer. Jake let out a low sound, pleasant to the murderer's ears, the boy's small tongue came out to rub the elder's lips, wetting them in soft caresses to ask permission to enter.

 

 

Myers accepted willingly, opening his mouth to receive him.

 

 

The boy let out a gasp when their tongues met, he closed his eyes enjoying, rubbing their lips together, tongues caressed and explored with urge and hunger, barely giving a margin in their mouths to breathe. It had gone from a gentle touch to want to devour each other, bewitched by the sweet taste of their mouths. Jake ran his hand through the back of Michael's head, stroking his hair with the same intensity that their mouths collided, dropping some spit down their chins.

 

  
They could feel the euphoria, and the enthusiasm of the other to unite, merge into one, gathering their bodies together as much as they could.

 

 

This was from the beginning like that, they wanted each other in an almost animally irresistible way. From the moment they showed a different nature to the other, where they broke the cycle. That bloody crystal stuck in his shoulder, those insistently friendly gestures that became too sensual and diabolically addictive.

 

 

The calm that the boy provided to the murderer, and the protective and no longer intimidating feeling Jake felt at his side.

 

 

Feelings that constantly contradicted each other, finally aligned themselves to understand that in a strange way, they complemented each other, filled the emptiness they had felt for a long time in their chests. Jake could give Michael the love that was deprived him, in the same way he could give the boy, a real love, disinterested, without pressing him to be something he didn't want to be.

 

 

And now there were no barriers between them.

 

 

Jake continued stroking his hair, until he found that the mask still clogged, so he ended up removing it completely with one hand, grabbing his cheek with the other. The kiss broke between gasps needed both, now, maintaining a visual contact, _real_.

 

 

Jake's hand, which was wearing the mask, was descending until it was on the ground, on one side, enraptured with the vision in front him.

 

 

Michael didn't look away from him, studying his reaction, with some anxiety now that they could finally see each other. The boy swallowed, still with his lips slightly parted, with a voice somewhat husky with excitement, he was only able to say one thing:

 

 

"You are beautiful".

 

 

It wasn't a completely real surprise, Jake already supposed that he was handsome, but the result surpassed the expectation, he had long hair, almost covering his eyes, so with care and affection he pulled back the strands of hair that hindered his vision. Michael had blue eyes, now brighter, with a little circles under them, but that with good sleep would go away. Anyway, they made him see something sexier.

 

 

He couldn't think much more, before feeling the great hands attracting him in another kiss, more intense than the previous one. His response was liked, he liked it a lot.

 

 

Myers hadn't felt so happy in a long time, it almost felt like a dream, and he really didn't want it to end. He kissed Jake eagerly, wanting to take his breath away, to master him completely.

 

 

It didn't take much effort, especially when suddenly, Jake found himself lying on the floor when Michael pushed him backwards hovering over him, with one hand on either side of his head.

 

 

They looked at each other between gasps, studying, admiring mutually.

 

  
Jake sighed when he felt a hand caress his stomach, raising the shirt that Michael had previously put on to keep him warm. Now it was getting in the way, and it didn't take him long to arch himself a little to take it off himself, under Michael's watchful eye.

 

 

He barely lowered his torso when he finished removing his shirt, which Myers grabbed him under his back to keep it like this, Jake held on with his elbows, opening his eyes with a gasp when he felt the murderous tongue of the killer in his stomach. **_God_** , his skin trembled sending discharges of pleasure to every inch that Michael licked, was rising little by little, enjoying its taste, until he find a nipple.

 

 

The boy gave a little cry when his left nipple was caught in Myers' mouth. The long hair fell on his skin, forming a contrast of tickling and pleasure that started to drive him _crazy_.

 

"Ouhh ...! Nnhh .... M-Michael ... aahn ....". He tried to hold the moans, but it was almost impossible, as well as standing erect on his elbows with his whole body trembling. The other must have noticed, for he allowed the boy to lie down fully on the furs, then leaned over him.

 

 

Jake's hands didn't know where to go, what to touch, or grab, since he wanted to go through his strong body too, from this position he was only able to touch his hair, feel it between his fingers while his body trembled excited by the attentions.

 

 

And it was still more, when he lifted his lower part, brushing his erection with the notoriously large and just as wide awake as the older one's, who managed to let out a grunt sound against his skin, causing him a shudder.

 

 

Both were hard and desirous of friction, it wasn't necessary to say anything, they looked at each other before putting their lips together again. Jake wrapped his arms around his neck, and his legs on the killer's waist, beginning to rub each other together, the cloth was rough, and it prevented him from feeling at all. That's why Myers proceeded to remove his underwear with one hand, also Jake's, almost breaking it in the act.

 

 

Now, free and upright, the two cocks met again, together by Myers' great hand. Jake emitted a low moan, Myers was big, of course, and being pressed against him, oh fuck! He could almost come right now just for that. Both were pouring some precum, which used the biggest to rub them better, rocking his hips again.

 

 

They kissed between panting, biting each other's lips, playing or prolonging as much as they could, and both sweat, their bodies rubbing and beating too provocatively, tearing out even more horny sounds.

 

 

Jake felt that it would not be long, his voice rising higher and higher, throwing his head back, his hair ruffled against the furs, and his eyes tightly closed.

 

 

A little more, just a little more and he swore he was going to scream like never before.

 

 

_It was when Michael stopped._

 

 

It was almost funny to see Jake's frustrated and bewildered look, the moment he stopped his actions, the boy looked at him panting, confused with his flushed face and watery eyes.

 

He knew that Jake wasn't going to take long, but he didn't want it to be now.

 

 

Jake was surprised when Michael grabbed him by the thighs, sobbing them a little before placing his legs up, over his shoulders. He felt somewhat ashamed of being so exposed, vulnerable to him, but of course, he wasn't prepared for what he did.

 

 

"W-Wait! N-no ...! That's not-Aaahh...~!". He let out a horny scream, as soon as Myers ran his tongue down his ass, rubbing his entrance insistently, playing with the ring until it pierced with the tip.

 

 

The boy arched, grabbing the furs between his hands, rolling his head from side to side with loud moans to be penetrated by his tongue and a big finger that soon followed.

 

 

Michael rubbed, played and savored his boy, introducing more fingers as he saw that he could stretch his insides well, he dedicated his tongue to pass it between the inner side of his thighs, without touching his raised and pink crotch.

 

 

It was good to have listened to the lessons of Trapper and Wraith about this, because despite having a vague idea, he was advised on how to take sex in certain areas, so that it would be pleasant for both, and of course without hurting the boy. Even Trapper had taken him and sat him down, beginning to caress him to show how he should do it. Not that he would like it to have touched him that way, since he didn't get excited completly, but he was able to understand the concept of those caresses and how to reproduce them. And seen the result, in the end it wasn't in vain to experiment with the killer leader of his group.

 

 

He put his thoughts aside, to observe Jake. The boy was writhing even more, panting words without control or sense, it seemed that he had found his sweet spot, since when he curled his fingers, Jake shuddered and moaned louder.

 

 

He was ready, he could rub his fingers without much difficulty inside his ass, so he withdrew them, making the boy complain about the loss inside him.

 

 

Jake between opened his eyes, to meet the Michael's face looking at him, his hair fell and brushed his face, like an innocent caress, although the brightness of those eyes showed a ravenous hunger.

 

 

He felt small, the prey of a great beast, waiting to gorge him completely. He found himself thinking that he didn't care, he didn't care to be trapped by this man, he just wanted to be this way with him, feel his warmth, his breath against his lips, his gaze on his own.

 

 

The intimacy between them was overwhelming, and they only wanted to press together until they were merge.

 

 

The black haired boy raised a hand to stroke his killer's cheek, brushing his lips just in a soft touch.

 

"Make me _yours_ ..." he whispered with desire, looking at him in a fiery way.

 

 

That fire also shone in the f Michael's eyes, who for nothing in the world wouldn't fulfill that demand. He took his thighs in his hands, and aligned his cock until it brushed his wet entrance, making obscene sounds that excited them even more. Jake grabbed his shoulders, biting his lip before nodding, giving him permission to continue.  
The older man lost no more time, and leaned closer, pushing his cock inside the boy, who nailed his nails to Michael's back as he fell, just feeling the painful and pleasant invasion.

 

 

It was big and filled almost everything inside, making him feel complete once pushed more to finish entering, giving him a scream. Of course, it was still painful, but he didn't care, even though he managed to tear a few tears from him, which puzzled Michael.

 

 

"It's fine ... I'm fine ...mmmh... j-just ... I need a little ... of time nhhhgh ...".

 

 

He seemed to reassure him for the moment, and thank god, Myers waited for him to get used to it, sliding soft kisses and bites on his chin and neck. Jake tilted his head back to give it a better angle, moaning as the teeth dug into his skin, possessively, seeking to create a visible mark. He could no longer use his scarf to cover it, since he gave it to Myers. Who always carried it. God, he had to convince his friends to believe that he stole it in one of the tests. So he would have to use some piece of clothing to cover the brand in some way.

 

 

It's not that he wanted to cover it anyway, but it would save him having to explain to his teammates.

 

 

He was suddenly torn from his thoughts, when Michael pushed in, causing him to arch with his eyes and mouth wide open after a loud gasp. He had nailed him to the bottom, making his whole body shake in a hot wave of pleasure, and his hips unconsciously swayed for more pressure at hi sweet spot.

 

 

Michael let out a guttural moan, as soon as the walls closed around his cock, that hot, soft moisture made him feel good, very good, better than good. It was a level of pleasure that he never thought he would reach, his instinct told him to move, so he did, he began to ram the boy with a fast pace, going in and out continuously, without giving him just a few moments to rest. Jake screamed with every blow on his prostate, that man was driving him crazy, making black spots in his vision for the pleasure that burned beneath his skin, shaking his body. He could have imagined this at some point, but of course the imagination didn't reach anywhere near the real sensations that this entailed.

 

 

Suddenly Myers got up, taking him with him, on his lap in a sitting position. Jake leaned against his chest, panting to look at him full of desire and excitement, a little spit sliding down his lips. The older man bent down to kiss and lick that spit, stealing another deep kiss.

 

 

"Mmhhhhhh ~ ... M-Miichaelmmmmh ..." he murmured in the kiss, separating to go down and kiss the big neck, imitating the major's actions, licking and slightly biting the skin under his lips. He liked to hear Myers' hoarse gasps, his hands clutching his ass, kneading his buttocks so that his insides closed against his cock, wrenching a moan from Jake needing more friction. "P-please .... m-more ..." he begged kissing a pink nipple, pulling it lightly with his teeth.

 

 

Again, he didn't have to repeat it twice, Myers grabbed him by the waist and next to the movement of his hips, he made him go up and then go down, impaling himself.

 

 

Jake yelled, arching backward, in a perfect arch. The gravity had helped him to be more intense and deep, and soon he would find himself moaning without any control over the repetitions, almost begging for more, moving his hips for more friction.

 

 

The atmosphere couldn't be more erotic and stimulating, both panting and moaning, catching each other in sloppy kisses, fucking without time or rhythm, just letting their instincts take them.

 

 

They didn't take much longer to reach the top, Jake clung tightly to the major, letting out a loud sound the moment his cock released his sperm between them, which he smothered in Michael's neck, provoking his own orgasm. Michael bit the boy's shoulder, driving his teeth hard, until he felt the taste of blood as he came, hugging him against his body.

 

 

For a few seconds, the two were in a limbo of post-climax pleasure, the world went out, and they only existed, feeling each other. Jake noticed the discomfort in his shoulder, and the tongue that licked the little blood that came out, so he let out a low and sleepy moan.

 

 

He was so full right now, but luckily, Michael decided to get out of himself, letting his cum out as well, squeezing between his thighs. He felt so ... well, tired, of course, but fine. When he looked up, he saw the blue eyes watching him, and gave him a small sleepy smile, then bowed and kissed him softly.

 

 

"It's been great, Michael."

 

 

It had been the first time for both of them, or so he thought, but he knew he had to express how good it was, not wanting to provoke a complex or something to Myers. He nodded slowly, letting himself slowly fall to the ground on his side, still holding the boy in his arms, he seemed ready to sleep, and Jake felt the same.

 

 

The boy snuggled into his arms, tangling his legs with the older one's, feeling warm and protected in his arms, so he slowly closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

 

 

It was because of that, that he didn't listen when Michael leaned close to his head, kissing his hair, breaking the silence that he consecrated for so many years, only to express what was burning in his chest and he wanted to come out with force, even if only once, in a husky and soft murmur.

 

 

  
" ** _... L .... ove .... y... ou .... Ja ... ke ..._** ".

 

 

~**************~

 

 

When he woke up, Jake was dressed and at the bonfire with some of his companions, instinctively, he put his hand to his neck and shoulder, feeling the marks under his fingers.

 

 

**_It was real, it wasn't a dream._ **

 

 

His cheeks lit up, remembering everything and he smiled with some embarrassment. They did it, saw Michael, the real Michael under his mask. It had been perfect, not that he feared his first time was bad, but somehow, he always wanted it to be something he wanted to do, and enjoy it.

 

 

He wondered, if Michael would feel the same about it.

 

 

  
~***************~

 

Trapper patted Myers on the back, laughing loudly, Wraith applauded with a smile.

 

"You did it, you fucking silence-boy! I like that! And from what I see, it was good."

 

 

Michael, with his mask on, nodded slightly, sitting on the stairs of his house.

 

 

"I'm very happy, the first time is important, it marks the rest of the relationship." Phillip praised, sitting next to him. "Then, officially you are already united."

 

 

Another nod, although really, Michael wasn't paying much attention to them, in his mind the memories were reproduced with delight, while he passed between his hands, that piece of bloody crystal that he still had.

 

 

He was going to find a way to be with Jake **_permanently_**.

 

 

And only the Entity could grant that wish, but it would not be for nothing. He looked at the sky, where in the dark fog, the spider legs moved.

 

 

He would get what he wanted, the method didn't matter.

 

 

It didn't matter **_who_ ** or _**what** _ fell to get it...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for accompanying me in this small adventure that I hope has evolved well, sometimes I feel that I have not managed to advance correctly because of my lack of time, so from now on, maybe just upload one-shots, which can develop perfectly .
> 
> I liked to leave an open end for you, although maybe in the future I'll upload an extra part with that ending.
> 
> What I will do, will be to upload an extra one-shot, which explains how Trapper taught Myers, if you want ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it, I read you in comments and I will always thank those patients who followed, they left me kudos, comments or you just read this, we need more MyJa / Jayers in this place!
> 
> Then, see you soon ~ <3


End file.
